The Swordsman
by Ericisthebest
Summary: Lynken Ishioka is the new kid at Kuoh Academy. He may seem normal but he has a secret. Using an ancient family heirloom, Lynken must defend himself and his friends from mythical creatures that just so happen to exist. Includes elements from Legend of Zelda and other animes. OC will not have harem, he will only have a lover. Rated M for violence and Lemons.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! High School DxD Story take two! You're probably wondering why it's take two. Well, I originally tried to make a first one based off of** _ **White Dragon of Justice**_ **by** _ **Sangai-Havoc**_ **. Unfortunately, that one was too crappy. So, after many days of mulling this over, I decided to make this one. Be warned that this includes** _ **Legend of Zelda**_ **elements. If you don't like it, THEN DON'T READ IT! But if you do like it, then review! I want to hear your opinions. But no negative comments though, grammar is not my forte. So enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

The students in the Second-Year classroom were very excited as they were getting a new student. Then the teacher walked in and the class settled down and took their seats.

"Good morning, class. As you probably already know, we're getting a new student today." The teacher said. He then gestured at the closed door.

"You come in now." The teacher said with a bright smile. The door opened and the new student walked to the front of the classroom. He looked to be about 17 years old. He had light-green hair and light-green eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt, black blazer, black slacks, a black ribbon around the collar, and black dress shoes. He was carrying a brown school bag and long blue gym bag. He has a stoic look on his face.

"Go on and introduce yourself." The teacher said. The green-haired student then faced the front of the classroom and bowed respectfully.

"My name is Lynken Ishioka. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." The student said. The teacher walked up to the student.

"Okay, Lynken. You can take that seat next to Zelda over there." The teacher said pointing to a desk next to a blonde-haired girl. Lynken nodded in response. He walked to the desk, removed his bags and placed them next to his desk, and then took his seat. Then the class began.

* * *

 **(Lunchtime)**

Lynken was eating his lunch, sitting under a tree outside with his bags plopped down next to him. His lunch was just a plain peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He saw a figure walk up to him. He looked up and saw it was the blonde-haired girl who sat next to him. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved white dress shirt, black ribbon around the collar, black shoulder cape, black corset, magenta skirt, and black dress shoes. The blonde-haired girl had a big smile on her face.

"Hi, there!" She said with a friendly look on her face.

"Hello." Lynken said as he took another bit of his sandwich.

"My name is Zelda Hyrule. I sat next to you during first period." She reminded.

"Yes, I know who you are. So what do you want?" Lynken questioned as he finished his sandwich.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Zelda asked. Lynken didn't reply but he scooted over. Zelda sat down next to him, setting her school bag down next to her. She then rummaged through her school bag and pulled out a golden lyre harp. She then started playing a melodious song which lasted about 2 or 3 minutes. Lynken was intrigued by the song.

"That's an interesting song you just played. What is it?" Lynken asked. Zelda smiled warmly.

"It's a song my mother taught me. It's called the Ballad of the Goddess." Zelda explained as she put the lyre harp back into her bag. A silence passed before Zelda broke it.

"Hey, Link. Can I ask you something?" Zelda asked with a faint, but noticeable blush.

"What?" Lynken asked.

"Will you-" Before Zelda could even finish what she was asking the bell rang, signalling all the students that classes were about to resume. Lynken grabbed his bags and left Zelda. Zelda sighed sadly and went to her class.

* * *

 **(End of the School Day)**

Lynken was walking home, carrying his two bags. As he was walking he noticed three guys being chased by the Kendo Club.

"Die perverts!" The Kendo girls shouted as they chased the guys with their practice swords.

"What's up with those guys?" Lynken asked himself.

"Oh, the perverted trio got caught peeping on the Kendo Club again and now the Kendo Club is trying to beat them to a pulp, again." A man explained. Lynken turned around and saw a teen with white hair and red eyes. He was wearing the boys' uniform, too. He was also carrying a long black gym bag.

"You must be the new kid, Lynken, right?" The teen asked. Lynken nodded in response.

"The name's Ryuma Ichimonji. Nice to meet you." the white-haired teen said with a small smile.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya around, Lynken." Ryuma said as he walked away. Lynken continued walking. He was at the front gate of the school grounds, when…

"Lynken!" Lynken heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around and saw Zelda running toward him. Once she got there she stopped and took a minute to catch her breath. After that, she looked up at Lynken.

"Lynken, I need to ask you something." she said.

"Go on. I'm all ears." Lynken said casually. Zelda then blushed while putting both her hands on her cheeks.

"Um...Lynken...will...you..I don't know...maybe…" Zelda stuttered. Lynken started to become a little annoyed.

"Come on already! Spit it out!" Lynken shouted which startled Zelda a little.

"Will you go out on a date with me?!" she shouted. Lunken look a little surprised. He was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, okay." Lynken replied casually.

"R-Really?!" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Lynken restated.

"Okay. How about Saturday?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yea that sound good." Lynken said with a small smile.

"Great! I'll see you Saturday." Zelda said as she walked away. Lynken then resumed his walk home.

* * *

 **(Lynken's Home)**

Lynken lived a couple of blocks away from the school, so it wasn't exactly tiring for him to walk.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Lynken said as he walked into his house and into the kitchen. There he saw his mother cooking, his father reading a newspaper at the table, and his little sister, Saria, who was also at the table drawing.

"Hi, Lynken. How was your day?" Lynken's mother asked as Lynken took a seat at the table, placing his bags next to him.

"Good." Lynken said as he took some books out of his school bag and prepared to do his homework.

"Anything interesting happen?" Lynken's father asked as he turned the page in his newspaper.

"Well, I got asked out on a date." Lynken said as he opened his books and started writing.

"Really? By who?" Saria asked curiously, looking up from her drawings.

"A blonde girl named Zelda Hyrule. There's something odd about her, though." Lynken said.

"How odd?" Lynken's mother asked.

"She's got this strange aura. It's almost...God-like." Lynken said which caused his parents to go wide-eyed.

"Be careful, Lynken. You don't know what she could be up to." Lynken's father warned. Lynken nodded in response.

"Did you sense anything else?" Lynken's mother asked, finishing her cooking.

"I sensed some devil auras, too." Lynken said.

"Be wary of the devils, too. They will tempt you to join their side." Lynken's father warned.

"I got this, Tou-san. I'm not joining the devils." Lynken said as he went back to doing his homework.

* * *

 **Finally! It's done! You have no idea how long it took me to write this. Don't forget to review! See ya! :P**

 **Update: I changed Ryuma's last name. I just looked over the story and only realize now that I put down the wrong last name I wanted for Ryuma.**


	2. Date and a battle

**It is time for Chapter 2! I really like this story and I intend to stick with it. I hope you enjoy this story, too!**

 **(Saturday, Lynken's Home)**

* * *

"Nii-san! Wake up!" Saria said as she shook her older brother awake. They were in Lynken's room and Lynken was sleeping in his bed.

"Give me a few more minutes, Saria." Lynken said tiredly as he tried to get Saria to go away.

"But it's Saturday! Today's your date with that Zelda girl!" Saria reminded Lynken. Lynken immediately got up.

"What time is it?!" Lynken asked worriedly.

"It's 9:24." Saria said. Lynken groaned and laid back down on his bed.

"Saria, I don't have to meet Zelda till 12." Lynken explained.

"Sorry." Saria said as she left Lynken's room. Lynken tried to back to sleep but found that he couldn't. So he got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. There, he found his mom cooking breakfast and Saria at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Lynken. Why you up before 10 on a weekend?" Lynken's mom asked as Lynken took a seat at the table.

"Saria woke me up. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to come down here." Lynken responded as his mo served him a plate of pancakes. Lynken grabbed a fork and started eating.

"So what's your plan for your date with this "God-like" girl?" Lynken's mother asked.

"Well, I'm going to take her to a soba place for lunch. And then we're going to walk around for a bit." Lynken explained as he devoured his pancakes like a man who hadn't eaten in a year.

"Okay. But don't bring your 3ds." Lynken's mother said.

"What?! Why not?!" Lynken complained.

"Because you can't play video games during a date. It's rude. And you've been playing _Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam_ way too much." Lynken's mother reminded him.

"No I haven't!" Lynken argued.

"Lynken. The reason you're always sleeping is because you play that game ALL NIGHT! That's how bad you playing video games is! Am I right?" Lynken's mother stated. Lynken looked at his mother, with a defeated look on his face.

"Fine. I promise I won't bring video games on my date." Lynken said reluctantly.

* * *

 **(3 hours later, at the Shopping District)**

Zelda was patiently waiting in front of the fountain the middle of the shopping district. She wore a light pink dress, brown boots, and a light green hairband.

"Zelda! I'm here!" Zelda turned and saw Lynken walking towards her. Lynken was wearing a white T-shirt, green winter vest, brown pants, and black converses. He was also carrying his blue gym bag.

"Hi, Lynken." Zelda greeted with a friendly smile.

"So what's the plan for today?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Well, just follow me." Lynken said as he took Zelda's hand. Lynken didn't notice the massive blush forming on Zelda's face.

 **(Soba Restaurant)**

* * *

Lynken and Zelda were waiting at a table for their soba.

"I've never eaten soba before." Zelda said excitedly.

"Really? Not ever?" Lynken asked.

"Nope." Zelda responded as a waiter came with their bowls of soba.

"Here are your bowls of soba." the waiter said as he set the two bowls down on the table.

"Thank you." Lynken said gratefully as the waiter left. The two proceeded to eat their soba, with Lynken eating his faster. Zelda looked at him and a little grin formed on her face. Lynken then saw her gaze and stopped eating.

"Sorry about the way I eat." Lynken apologized while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No no, there's nothing wrong with the way you eat. Heh heh, it's rather amusing." Zelda said with a small chuckle. Lynken blushed a little.

* * *

 **(At a park somewhere)**

Lynken and Zelda were walking, taking in the sights of the flowers growing nearby.

"Hey, Lynken. Can I ask you something?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Sure. Fire away." Lynken said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Where are you from?" Zelda asked.

"Where I'm from? Well, I've lived here all my life." Lynken explained.

"But…" Zelda started but then stopped.

"'But' what?" Lynken asked confused.

"If you been living here, how come I've never seen you going to school around here?" Zelda asked.

"I went to a school in Tokyo and I took the train every morning to Tokyo. Then Kuoh Academy went co-ed and I got transferred to there." Lynken informed. Zelda nodded, understanding what Lynken explained.

"I have another question, though." Zelda voiced.

"And that would be?" Lynken asked.

"What's in that gym bag?" Zelda asked while pointing at the gym bag Lynken was carrying.

"Oh. Well, it's something for an emergency. That's all I can say." Lynken answered.

"Uh huh." Zelda nodded.

* * *

 **(A few hours later, still in the park)**

The sun was starting to go down. Lynken and Zelda were standing on some grass looking at the sun as it slowly set.

"It's beautiful. You know, the sunset." Zelda said.

"Yeah it is." Lynken said as the sun set and the sky turned into nighttime.

"Lynken…" Zelda uttered as she slowly walked forward. She turned around, now positioned a few inches in front of Lynken. Lynken tilted his head in confusion.

'What is she going to do?' Lynken though confused as Zelda looked down and blushed profusely.

"Lynken…" before Zelda could finish something caught Lynken's eye. A ball of black and fire was coming right at them..

"Zelda! Look out!" Lynken shouted as he tackled Zelda to the ground. The ball shot straight past them and annihilated a nearby tree.

"What the fuck was that?!" Lynken shouted as he got up and helped Zelda to her feet. He then looked and saw the source of the ball. A red haired girl with a buxom figure. The red and black flame coated her hand. Behind her was a blonde-haired boy, a black-haired girl with a buxom figure, and a small white-haired girl.

"Rias Gremory." Lynken whispered as he took a battle stance.

"What are you?" she asked with a cold stare.

"I'm human. What else what I be?" Lynken responded.

"Not you. Her." Rias aid as she pointed with her other hand at Zelda.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zelda said.

"Don't lie to me! You are not human! Now tell me or face my wrath!" Rias said as the red and black flame grew in her hand. Lynken stood in front of her with his arms outstretched.

"Don't you dare touch Zelda!" he said defensively and angrily.

"And what will you do?" Rias asked.

"Much more than you can do, you devils." Lynken retorted. Rias and her group adopted a look of astonishment.

'How did he?' Rias thought as she regained her composure.

"If you know who we are then you must die!" Rias said as she threw a ball of red and black fire at Lynken. There was a small explosion that sent Zelda flying back a few feet.

"Lynken!" Zelda sounded in horror.

"Well that wasn't very nice." a voice said. Rias and her group turned around and saw Lynken standing behind them. He had a purple hilted longsword that was sheathed in a blue scabbard with gold designs and it was strapped to his back.

"I take it you want to fight. Fine then, it's your funeral." Rias said as she charged another flame. Lynken launched himself at Rias.

" **Kong…** " Lynken uttered as he cocked his fist.

" **Gun!** " Lynken shouted as his fist connected with Rias, sending her flying a few yards and into a tree.

"Buchou!" the blonde-haired boy said as he dashed towards Lynken with his sword. Lynken drew his sword and charged at the blonde-haired kid.

 ***Klang!***

The two swordsman clashed against each other. The blonde-haired boy tried to attack but Lynken just blocked all of his slashes.

"Okay. That's enough." Lynken said as he slashed his sword at the blonde-haired boy, knocking the boy's sword out of his hand. The boy's eyes widened in fear as he watched his sword drop to the ground.

" **Skyward…** " the blonde-haired boy turned to see Lynken gripping his sword and a blue light was emitting from the sword. Lynken then disappeared.

" **Slash!** " the boy looked and saw that Lynken had reappeared in front of him. Lynken slashed at the boy, creating a huge bloody gash in the boy's chest. The boy coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Lynken then turned around and saw the little white haired girl throwing a bench at him. Lynken then disappeared and reappeared next to the girl.

" **Rhino…** " the girl turned to see Lynken getting ready to kick.

" **Schneider!** " Lynken slammed both of his feet into the girl's face sending her flying. Lynken then jumped back as bolt of lightning electrocuted the place where he just stood.

"Ufufufu, it will be so much fun to electrocute your body." The black haired girl said with blushed face and licking her fingers. Lynken sweatdropped.

'Oh god. A sadist. I hate sadists.' Lynken thought as a blue aura coated his fist.

" **Jet Pistol!** " Lynken shouted as he punched the air. The black haired girl looked confused.

 ***BAM!***

Before she could even comprehend what just happened she was sent flying and fell to the ground, knocked out.

 ***Shing!***

Lynken then sheathed his sword back into the scabbard on his back. Zelda fell to her knees. She was truly astonished at what Lynken had done. Lynken walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"How...How did you do this?!" she asked astonished.

"Well, I punched, kicked, and slashed them." Lynken explained.

"I mean how were you able to beat all these devils?!" Zelda declared as she got back up on her feet.

"Oh. Well, I'm trained in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat. Does that answer your question...demigoddess?" Zelda's eyes widened in astonishment while Lynken smirked.

"You...you knew?" Zelda asked shyly.

"Of course I knew. I knew from the minute I met you. And you wanna know why? Because I can sense energy signatures and yours was a combination of human and god energy." Lynken explained. Zelda blushed furiously.

"Lynken...I was going to tell you but...I was afraid that you would think that I was a freak." Zelda said as she looked away.

"Zelda. You are my friend. I would never think you are a freak." Lynken said sincerely which caused Zelda to look at him dumbfounded.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, how about I take you home?" He asked as he offered his hand to her. Zelda didn't say anything but she nodded and too Lynken's hand. Lynken proceeded to take Zelda home, leaving Rias and her group knocked out on the grass.

* * *

 **(Somewhere near some houses)**

Lynken held Zelda's hand the whole way they walked to her house. Luckily, there was nobody out after the sun went down so Lynken didn't have to worry about anybody seeing him with his sword strapped to his back. While they were walking, they talked. Zelda revealed that her mother was a goddess and that her father was human.

"Really? The devils didn't approach you until just now?" Lynken asked curiously.

"Yeah." Zelda nodded. "I guess they thought I was going to do something against them when I approached you." Zelda explained.

"Why would they think I would side with you?" Lynken asked confused at the accusation the devils made.

"Well, this is just a guess, but they probably were able to sense the massive energy your sword is emitting. They must have assumed that you were powerful and that I asked for you to team up with me and attack them." Zelda voiced.

"Paranoia, much?" Lynken joked. Zelda giggled. They walked a few more blocks until Zelda finally stopped which prompted Lynken to stop. They stopped in front of a six-floor apartment building.

"This is the place." Zelda said as she pulled Lynken up the pathway and stopped in front of the front door.

"You live by yourself?" Lynken asked curiously.

"Yep. My dad lives in England. And my mom is up in the heavens, you know, because she's a goddess." Zelda explained. She then pulled out her keys from the pocket in her dress and unlocked the door.

"Oh, and Lynken." She said as she opened her door.

"Yeah, what?" Lynken tilted his head as he asked. Zelda then walked over to Lynken and…

 ***Chu.***

She kissed Lynken's cheek which made him blush madly.

"Let's do this again some other time." She said as she entered her house and closed the door behind her. Lynken just stood there, dumbfounded and touching the place where she and kissed his cheek. He could still feel the warmth of her lips. Eventually, Lynken walked home.

* * *

 **Yes! Chapter 2 is done. Thank you so much for the two people who reviewed. And let me get something straight. Zelda is not an OC. She's from the Legend of Zelda series. The Zelda I am using in this story is the one from** _ **Skyward Sword**_ **. In the game, Zelda is reincarnation of a goddess, but in this story I made her a demigoddess. And Ryuma from the first chapter is a younger, white-haired version of the samurai Ryuma from the** _ **One Piece**_ **series. The only OC I created was Lynken, who is based off of Link from the _Legend of Zelda_ series. I felt like I should like I should've clarified this. Until the next chapter! See Ya! :P**


	3. No

**It's time to begin Chapter tres! I also wanted to say some things about Lynken's moves from the last chapter. There based off of Luffy's Gear Fourth** _ **Gomu Gomu**_ **moves from the anime One Piece. However, the** _ **Skyward Slash**_ **was a move that I created. And remember Ryuma from Chapter 1? Well, he's going to have a role in the story later. I didn't put him in this story for nothing, ya know! So enjoy chapter tres.**

* * *

 **(Monday)**

Lynken wasted his whole weekend playing video games. He had got up on time, thanks to Saria, and was heading to Zelda's apartment. He stopped in front and waited patiently. A few minutes later Zelda walked out and was surprised to see Lynken.

"Oh, hello Lynken what are you doing here?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I just came over and I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me?" Lynken asked shyly.

"I'd love to." Zelda said as she shut the door behind her and wrapped her arms around Lynken's. Lynken blushed a little at this which made Zelda giggle. Lynken and Zelda walked to school like this.

"C-Can you let go?" he asked shyly and trying to get Zelda's arm to let go, but Zelda did not let go.

"You're so cute when you're shy." Zelda stated with a smile. Lynken's blush increased.

'Wonder what I did to make her act like this?' Lynken thought confused as they continued walking.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Lynken and Zelda walked onto the school grounds, their arms were still linked. Lynken had given up on making Zelda let go. Everyone was looking at them.

"Why is Zelda-san's arm wrapped around the new kid?!" one shouted.

"Ishioka you bastard!" Another shouted. Lynken was truly confused.

"Why are they cursing at me?" Lynken whispered to Zelda.

"It's probably best that you don't know." Zelda replied reassuringly. Lynken wondered for a bit what she meant by that but he quickly dismissed the thought.

* * *

 **(Timeskip, Lunchtime)**

Lynken was eating his bento lunch on the roof of the school building. He looked down at everybody below. He suddenly heard the door to the roof open and close. He turned around and saw it was Ryuma carrying his black gym bag.

"Oh, hey, Ryuma." Lynken greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Hello, there...Swordsman." Lynken raised an eyebrow at this.

"What're you talking about?" He asked confused and tilting his head slightly.

"Lynken, the only reason you carry that gym bag around is because you carry a sword with you." Am I right?" Ryuma asked.

"Wait. Does that mean you're carrying a sword, too?" Lynken asked.

"Why yes I am. How about if I show you my swords, you show me your swords?" Ryuma offered. Lynken nodded. Ryuma opened his gym bag and pulled out three katanas. They had black hilts. Two of the swords had standard circular guards, while the other had a flower-shaped guard. The swords were sheathed in black scabbards. The sword with the flower guard's scabbard was decorated with dark red circles.

"Three swords? You practice Santoryu?" Lynken asked as he examined the swords. Ryuma nodded a yes.

"Okay. I've shown you my swords. Now show me your swords." Ryuma requested. Lynken grabbed his green gym bag(he had to replace the blue one because Rias destroyed it). He opened it up and pulled out his purple hilted longsword sheathed in its blue scabbard with gold designs.

"Nice sword. What's it called?" Ryuma asked as he looked at Lynken's sword with awe.

"It's called the Master Sword. It's the heirloom of my family." Lynken explained.

"Cool. You know, my family's heirloom is a sword, too." Ryuma said.

"Really?" Lynken asked slightly tilting his head.

"Yeah." Ryuma said as he pointed to the katana with the flower guard. "You see this sword right here? It belonged to my family's ancient ancestor who was a samurai. It's called Shusui." Ryuma explained. Lynken's eyes went wide with awe. The two then put their swords back into their gym bags and exited the roof. They walked to the Second-Year Classroom. Lynken took his seat and Ryuma took his seat which was farther than Lynken's seat.

"Hey, Lynken." Zelda greeted as she took her seat next to Lynken.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Eating lunch." Lynken replied casually. Just then a blonde-haired boy entered the classroom. Girls' squeals could be heard all over the classroom. It was the same boy that was a part of Gremory's group.

"Excuse me, are Lynken Ishioka and Zelda Hyrule, here?" The boy asked.

"That would be us." Lynken called out. The boy turned to face their direction and walked up to them. He bowed respectfully.

"I am Yuuto Kiba. Buchou would like to speak with you. Would you both please follow?" Yuuto requested.

"Okay." Zelda responded as she got up from her seat and Lynken followed them. Lynken then turned around and faced everybody in the classroom.

"If we're not back before classes start, come after us with crosses and holy water." Lynken joked. This earned a couple of chuckles, some scowls, and a wince from Yuuto.

* * *

 **(Old school building)**

Lynken and Zelda followed Yuuto to Rias' base, which was the Old School Building. It was a creepy looking building. As they entered the building, the pair looked around and the building was just as creepy as the outside.

"This place is super creepy." Zelda whispered to Lynken.

"I wonder why she would choose this place as their base? Couldn't they have chosen somewhere else?" Lynken asked Zelda. Zelda replied with a shrug. They then reached a door and Yuuto knocked on the door.

"Buchou. I've brought them." Yuuto said as he knocked.

"Come in." They heard Rias call. They entered. The room was dark. The shades were drawn and candles lit the room.

"And I thought the building itself was creepy, but this room takes creepy to a whole new level." Zelda whispered to Lynken. Then something caught Lynken's attention. It was a shower tub.

'Why would somebody take a shower here?' Lynken thought curiously. Lynken's eyes then averted to the three people in the room. There was the small white girl who was sitting on one the couch eating chocolate, the black haired sadistic girl who shot lightning at Lynken who was standing to a desk, and Rias gremory, their red-haired leader, was sitting at the desk.

"Ah, good, you're here." Rias said with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory. You no doubt know that my group and I are devils, no?" Lynken and Zelda responded with a nod.

"Mm hmm. And on behalf of all of us, I would like to apologize for what we did on Saturday. It wasn't right of us to attack you when you haven't done anything." Rias said. Lynken and Zelda didn't say anything.

"It is, though, my job to know who is in my territory. So can I ask who you two are?" Rias asked with a serious look on her face. Lynken looked at Zelda, and Lynken and Zelda both nodded.

"Okay. I'm Lynken Ishioka. A human trained in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay." Lynken said. Then it was Zelda's turn to introduce herself.

"And I am Zelda Hyrule. Demigoddess daughter of the golden goddess, Hylia." Zelda declared. The devils widened their eyes with shock.

"I-I see. May I ask what you are both doing here?" Rias asked nervously.

"Well, I'm just here to get an education." Zelda replied casually. Just then, the warning bell rang.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be off to our classes." Lynken stated as he and Zelda were leaving. They were at the door, when…

"Wait!" Rias aid. Lynken and Zelda stopped, turning around to face her.

"Lynken. Will you join my peerage?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Let me think about that...no." Lynken said coldly as he opened the door.

"After you." Lynken said to Zelda.

"Why thank you, sir." Zelda giggled.

"Wait! A-Are y-y-you sure you don't want to join my peerage?!" Rias shouted.

"Yes. I am very sure that I don't want to join your little posse." Lynken said as he followed Zelda out the door. Lynken and Zelda then went to class.

* * *

 **(After School)**

Lynken was walking home. He had walked Zelda home first. He was still thinking about what Rias had asked.

'Who the hell does she think she is? Asking me to join her peerage just because of how strong I am. Greedy bastard.' Lynken thought. As he was walking he sensed an unusual energy signature. It was the energy of a fallen angel. Lynken immediately ran for the source. He ran into the park, where he sensed the energy. When he got there, he gasped in horror. There, a brown-haired boy lay dead on his back, with a bloody hole in his stomach. Lynken examined the body.

"Issei Hyoudou." Lynken whispered as he looked over the corpse. He then sensed a fading strong energy emitting from Issei.

'This is the energy of a Sacred Gear. That must be why the fallen killed him. Has he always had this?' Lynken thought. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright red light, and Rias appeared. Lynken watched as she walked up and kneeled next to Issei's corpse.

"He's already dead." She said she held her hand out. A red magic circle formed on her hand and eight red pawn chess pieces spawned. She laid each of them down on Issei's lifeless body.

"In the name of Lord Gremory, I resurrect you as one of my servants! You will be satisfied with your new life!" And with Rias' chant, Issei's inanimate body absorbed the pieces. A magic circle then spawned under Issei's body and teleported it away.

"Where'd you send him?" Lynken asked confused.

"I sent him back to his home. He should wake up when the sun rises." Rias explained.

"Okay. Well, I should be getting home." Lynken said as he began walking home. When…

"Wait! Lynken!" Rias called. Lynken stopped and stared at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why did you reject my proposal earlier. Being a devil, you would get whatever you wanted." Rias offered. Lynken sighed annoyed.

"Because, you greedy blood-haired bitch, if I become a devil, I will regret it later. Lynken then walked home, ignoring Rias.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Chapter tres is done. Great chapter right? Oh, and if you were wondering, Lynken's voice is the same as Teenage Gohan from Dragon Ball. Zelda's voice is the same as Lucy from Fairy Tail. And Ryuma's voice is the same as Trunks, also from Dragon Ball. Until the next chapter! See ya! :P**


	4. Clash with a Fallen

**Hello! Chapter 4 time! I've read your reviews. Thank you to the guy who suggested that Lynken should have a Sacred Gear like Jeanne's. I will take this into consideration. I'll start coming up with swords that Lynken could use and their special abilities. But for now, enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **(Lynken's Home)**

"So the devil tried to recruit you, eh?" Lynken's father asked. Lynken had explained to his father what had happened that day, how the devils apologized for the attack on Saturday and how Rias tried to recruit him into her peerage. They were talking in their living room, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but I declined. Greedy bitch probably just wanted me for my powers." Lynken said with a slight angry tone.

"I'm proud of you son. You didn't give into the devil's temptation. Most humans would've taken her offer." Lynken's father stated with a proud smile.

"Well, unlike normal humans, I'm not greedy." Lynken then got up and stretched his arms.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm goin' to bed." Lynken said as he left the living room and walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, Kuoh Academy)**

Lynken walked onto the school grounds. He saw Issei walking, too.

'Hmm, he's woken up. He probably thinks what happened last night was a dream.' Lyken thought as he went to the Second-Year classroom. Lynken entered the classroom and took his seat next to Zelda.

"Hey, Zelda." Lynken greeted.

"Hi, Lynken." Zelda replied as she smiled warmly. "Anything new happen?" she asked.

"Yeah. Gremory reincarnated Hyoudou." Lynken said.

"Hyoudou? Why would she reincarnate that sorry excuse for a man?" Zelda asked confused.

"Because he has a Sacred Gear, and it's a powerful one, too." Lynken explained.

"Really?!" Zelda then turned around and looked at Issei, who was a few seats behind her. "I never thought one of the perverted trio would have a powerful Sacred Gear." Zelda said to herself quietly.

"That's strange." Lynken said. Zelda turned and raced Lynken who was looking around.

"I thought Gremory would have sent somebody to watch him, but none of her servants are here." Lynken said as he looked around and sensed none of Rias' servants' energy-signatures.

"Lazy devils." Zelda said as the bell rang and classes began.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

Lynken was watching Issei from the shadows as Issei walked home. Since Rias didn't send anybody to watch Issei, so he took it upon himself to watch over him. Everything was normal, until a blue magic circle appeared behind Issei. Issei turned around and saw a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. He wielded a blue light spear. Lynken sensed his energy signature and immediately identified the man as a fallen angel.

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this." The fallen angel said. Issei just looked at him with a lot of fear in his eyes.

"Who is your master? It must be a person with a very low rank to choose a this place as a territory. So who is your master?" The fallen angel asked.

"Master?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Issei stuttered fearfully.

"Oh, so you have no master. Well this makes it a lot easier." then the fallen angel's black raven-like wings whooshed out from his back and he threw his spear at Issei. Issei, on the other hand, was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't even move. The spear came closer, until…

 ***Klang!***

The spear was deflected and landed in a tree. The fallen angel and Issei looked in surprise.

Lynken and deflected the light spear with the Master Sword.

"Hyoudou! Run!" Lynken shouted to Issei.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Issei said as he sprinted away.

"Why are you defending that devil?!" The fallen said as he formed another light spear in his hands.

"That's none of your business, bitch!" Lynken said as he charged at the fallen angel with the Master Sword in his right hand. The fallen threw a light spear at Lynken, to which Lynken dodged it. The Master Sword started to emit a blue light.

" **Skyward Slash!** " Lynken slashed at his opponent. A bloody gash appeared on the fallen. The fallen fell to his knees, but then got back up.

"You sure are dense." Lynken said as he looked at the fallen angel stagger to his feet.

"You think a pathetic little attack like that will defeat me?!" The fallen angel said as he raised both of his hands and created two light spears. He then proceeded to throw them at Lynken.

 ***Shing!***

Lynken sheathed the Master Sword back into its scabbard which was strapped to his back (he had the sword strapped to him when he was watching Issei). He then raised his right hand.

" **Phantom Sword!** " A blue light shined from Lynken's hand and a sword appeared in his hand. The sword had a dark blue hilt and crossguard. There was an hourglass shaped gemstone embedded in the crossguard. And there was a symbol that looked like a water drop engraved on the sword.

" **Silent Slaughter!** " Lynken then disappeared. The two light spears stabbed the ground where Lynken once stood. The fallen angel looked around and saw Lynken nowhere.

'Where the hell did-' before the fallen could even finish his thought, bloody gashed started appearing all over his body. The fallen coughed up a lot of blood and fell to his knees.

"How...could I….lose to...a human?" the fallen asked himself as he looked at the blood dripping from his body. Lynken then reappeared in front of the fallen and...

 ***Shunk!***

stabbed him in the chest with the Phantom Sword.

"'Cause you're weak!" Lynken said as he removed the blade and the fallen fell to the ground dead. The Phantom Sword then dissipated into dark blue light particles. A red magic circle appeared on the ground and from it appeared Rias.

"Don't you dare-Oh!" Rias looked in surprise at the dead fallen angel and Lynken who was scowling at her.

"Oh, uh, what happened here?" Rias asked.

"I defeated this fallen angel who attacked your new servant. And by the way, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! AND WHY WERE YOU NOT WATCHING YOUR NEW SERVANT?!" Lynken asked angrily and annoyed.

"I-I was l-letting him adjust t-to his n-new abilities." Rias stuttered fearfully. Her answer, however, did not calm Lynken down.

"Adjust?! That would work, but your territory at the moment has fallen angels! Who killed Hyoudou in the first place! How stupid are you?! Lynken shouted as he walked away, leaving Rias feel guilty.

* * *

 **(Some time later)**

'Stupid red-haired slut. How can a devil be so stupid?!' Lynken thought as he was walking home, the Master Sword had been put back into its green gym bag. Lynken rounded a corner and walked into somebody. Unfortunately, when Lynken bumped into the person he tripped over the person's foot and landed on top of the person.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Lynken apologized as he pushes himself off the person. Lynken gets a look at the person and blushes. The person he fell on top of is none other than Zelda! Zelda was still wearing her school uniform and was carrying a white box.

"Zelda! I'm so sorry!" Lynken says as he gets up and helps Zelda to her feet.

"Oh don't worry Lynken, I'm okay. So why did you bump into me? Something on your mind?" Zelda asked curiously.

"It was Gremory proving her stupidity." Lynken said with a scowl on his face.

"Really? How?" Zelda asked. Lynken then proceeded to explain the incident with the fallen attacking Hyoudou.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Wow. I've seen people do some stupid things, but what Gremory just did redefines 'stupid'." Zelda stated with an annoyed frown as Lynken finished explaining the incident.

"Yeah. Gremory is the stupidest devil I've ever seen." Lynken said. "So what are you doing here?" Lynken asked as Zelda's eyes widened, remembering what she was doing.

"Oh, well I was trying to find you. I was going to give you this." Zelda held up the white box. "I was to give it you after our date, but I forgot about it." Zelda added. She then gave the box the Lynken, who looked at it.

"For me?" Lynken asked himself as he opened it and examined what was inside. It was a blue scarf with a red bird design stitched on both ends.

"Do you like it?" Zelda asked with a slightly red face. Lynken looked at Zelda and smiled.

" I do." And, without thinking, Lynken walked up to Zelda and…

 ***Chu.***

he kissed Zelda on the forehead. Lynken blushed and took a step back, realizing what he had just done.

"S-S-Sorry!" Lynken stuttered. Zelda just looked at him, smiling and blushing profusely.

"I-It's okay." Zelda stuttered. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Zelda said as she walked away. After a few minutes, Lynken then proceeded to walk home.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Chapter four is done! Hell yeah! And if you couldn't tell, Lynken revealed some of his power in this chapter when he fought the fallen angel (who is Dohnaseek if you hadn't figured it out yet). Lynken's power revolves around swords, but it can't create multiple swords like Kiba's Sword Birth. The swords that are a part of Lynken's power, however, will have special attributes. The Phantom Sword is one of them. And, before I end this author's note, thank you to DraigTrueEmperor9 for the idea of making Lynken's power something like Jeanne's. Until the next chapter! See ya! :P**


	5. Saving Hyoudou

**Time to start the next chapter. If you hadn't figured it out, Lynken's power is swords with special abilities. The rest of the swords Lynken has at his disposal will be revealed in the later chapters. Zelda will have powers too but I'll show what she can do later. In the meantime, enjoy! Oh and another thing about this chapter, it takes place after Issei was introduced into the supernatural world and met Asia.**

* * *

 **(Nighttime, Somewhere in the residential area)**

Lynken watched Issei as the latter proceeded to his contract. Lynken was wearing a black leather trench coat, the blue scarf Zelda had given him, green pants, silver gauntlets, and orange boots. The Master Sword was sheathed in his scabbard and strapped to his back. Issei, by this time in the story, had already been revealed as a devil and introduced into the supernatural. He had also met the nun, Asia Argento. Lynken was still watching Issei because even after he had been introduced to the supernatural, because Gremory still had not sent anybody to watch over him.

'Once again, Gremory is proving her stupidity. She probably thought after introducing Hyoudou to the supernatural, everything would be alright. Well that's complete and utter bullshit! The fallen angels are still out there, even though they are short one ally.' Lynken thought to himself as Issei entered the house where his contract lived. Lynken waited a few minutes. Suddenly, he sensed the energy of light weapons.

'It's an exorcist! I need to get in there!' Lynken thought as he jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and immediately ran toward the house. But as soon as he got to the house, he smacked into something and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Lynken asked as he got back up on his feet. He slowly held his hand out and felt something. It felt like a wall and at the same time there was nothing there.

"Crap. That fucking exorcist put a barrier up. Well, there's only one thing I can do." Lynken said as he drew the Master Sword and slashed at the barrier. The thin blue barrier became visible and then shattered like glass.

"Good thing the Master Sword can shatter any barrier." Lynken said confidently as he ran immediately ran into the house. He ran into what looked like the living room of the house. There he saw Issei on his knees in pain, a bloody corpse that was nailed into the wall, Asia with her clothes ripped, and an exorcist holding a light sword and a pistol.

"Ishioka?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Issei asked confused.

"Another one?! Well time for this bitch to die! You will die bloody at the hands of Freed Sellzan!" The exorcist said as he aimed the pistol at Lynken.

"Look out!" Issei shouted. Asia widened her eyes in horror.

 ***BAM!***

Freed fired a bullet at Lynken. Lynken's left hand immediately shot up and caught the bullet. Issei, Asia, and Freed could not believe what they had just seen.

'How did he do that?! I thought humans were suppose to be weak!' Issei thought.

"You just got lucky you filthy brat! How 'bout some more!" Freed said as he continually fired bullets. Lynken caught all of them with just one hand.

 ***Click! Click! Click!***

Eventually, Freed had run out of bullets.

"You just ran out of bullets. Bitch." Lynken said with a confident smirk.

"Doesn't matter! I'll just cut you filthy human!" Freed shouted as he discarded his pistol and ran at Lynken with his light sword.

'Aren't you human, too?' Lynken thought as he prepared himself.

 ***Klang! Klang! Klang!***

Freed slashed wildly at Lynken, and Lynken blocked Freed's attacks. Freed kept on swinging but Lynken blocked all his attacks without even sweating.

"You sure are weak." Lynken said with a smirk.

"Stop mocking me you filthy brat!" Freed shouted as he lashed at Lynken with his light sword.

" **Great Devourer Sword!** " Lynken shouted and the Master Sword emitted a light green glow. There was a bright green flash and when it died down, the Master Sword had completely changed. It now hand a dark green hilt, a circle-shaped guard, and a jade colored gemstone engraved in the guard. It had a white blade with a snake engraved on it.

"How the hell did you do that?! Well, it doesn't matter 'cause I'll kill you anyway!" Freed said crazily as he charged at Lynken.

"Think again. **Serpent Consume!** " Lynken shouted as the Great Devourer Sword emitted a green light. The light from Freed's sword was starting to be sucked into the Great Devourer Sword. Within minutes, Freed's light sword has been reduced to just a hilt.

"That won't stop me!" Freed said ah pulled out another light sword. Lynken sighed annoyed.

'He sure is annoying.' Lynken thought as Freed charged at him with his new light sword. Suddenly, a red circle with the Gremory family crest appeared on a nearby wall. Yuuto immediately ran out of the circle with his sword and immediately blocked Freed's attack.

"Thanks for delaying him Ishioka-kun!" Yuuto said thankfully as the Gremory team came out of the magic circle. Lynken scowled at all of them.

"Took you dumbasses long enough to get here." Lynken mumbled as Yuuto engaged in a sword battle with Freed and Rias kneeled next to Issei who was badly damaged from being shot at with light bullets.

"Forgive me Issei. This is my fault." Rias said sadly.

"You're damn right this is all your fault." Lynken said coldly which earned a scowl from Rias. Koneko grabbed Issei and slumped her over her shoulders.

"You won't get away! My bosses are already on their way!" Freed shouted crazily as a bright, shining blue magic circle appeared on the ceiling.

"Crap! The fallen are coming! We need to get out of here!" Rias shouted. Yuuto stopped fighting Freed and joined the Gremory group. The Gremory circle spawned under them.

"Wait! What about Asia?!" Issei shouted frantically and trying to escape Koneko's grasp.

"I'm sorry Issei, but we can't take her with us. This magic circle will only work for members of the Gremory family." Rias said sadly. Issei looked helplessly at Asia.

"I'll be alright Issei!" Asia shouted with a smile on her face. Issei shed a tear as the magic circle started glowing.

"Asia!" was all Issei shouted as he disappeared along with the Gremory group. Freed started laughing maliciously.

"Now let's get back to-" Freed turned around and saw that Lynken and Asia were nowhere to be found.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Freed cursed as Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner appeared.

"Freed? Where is the nun?" Raynare asked angrily and her power was rising.

"Um...I can explain." Freed said worryingly as Raynare started to approach him with a light spear.

* * *

 **(A few blocks away)**

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Lynken and Asia were able to hear Freed's screams of agony as they were walking away. Asia was wearing Lynken's coat 'cause of the fact that Freed ripped her clothes.

"It's a good thing I got us out of there in time. I almost thought we wouldn't make it." Lynken said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Is Issei-san going to be alright?" Asia asked worryingly.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine." Lynken said reassuringly. "Now, let's get to my house. You can rest there and I can take you to Hyoudou tomorrow." Lynken added to which Asia replied a with a nod and a smile.

* * *

 **(The next day, after school)**

Issei was sulking at a cafe. He was still upset about how he left Asia behind. Lynken and Zelda walked up to him with Asia.

"Um, Issei-san?" Asia said to get Issei's attention. Issei looked at her and his eyes widened with astonishment.

"Asia?! But, how?!" He asked confused and then looked at Lynken.

"I got Asia out of there just as the fallen angels arrived." Lynken explained. Issei looked at Asia and smiled.

* * *

 **(At the park)**

Issei and Asia were talking in front of a fountain. Lynken and Zelda were sitting in a field of flowers some yards away.

"I never thought I see the day where Issei Hyoudou has a girl who actually likes him." Zelda said.

"Yeah me neither." Lynken said.

"And I see you're wearing the scarf I made for you." Zelda said happily.

"Yeah. I told you I liked it." Lynken said with a big smile on his face. A few minutes of silence passed before Zelda said something.

"Um, Lynken." Zelda said to get his attention, to which Lynken turned his head to face her.

"Yeah?" Lynken responded.

"Why are you protecting Hyoudou?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I pity him. He's has great potential and power but doesn't know how to use them correctly. It would be a great shame if he died before he unlocked his true potential." Lynken explained.

"Now, I'm going to take a nap." Lynken yawned as he laid down in the grass. He was just about to close his eyes when…

"KKKYYAAAA!" Lynken and Zelda heard Asia's voice. Lynken sighed, irked at the fact he didn't get to nap.

"For fuck's sake." Lynken uttered as he and Zelda got up and ran to the fountain where Issei and Asia were. There, Issei was standing in the fountain, a little wet and with a bloody hole in the middle of his abdomen. He had a red gauntlet with a green jewel on his left arm.

"Why couldn't I protect her?" Issei asked himself sadly as he fell to his knees.

"Hyoudou!" Issei turned around and saw Lynken and Zelda running toward. When they got next to him, they helped him to his feet.

"Hyoudou, what happened. Where's Asia?" Lynken asked. Issei coughed up some blood and looked at Lynken with a pitiful expression on his face.

"Raynare...Raynare took her." Issei said weakly. Lynken sighed, realizing they were going to have to fight to get Asia back.

'I can never get a break around here, can I?' Lynken asked himself in his thoughts.

* * *

 **(Occult Research Club, Old School Building)**

 ***Slap!***

The sound of someone being slapped could be heard in the clubroom. Koneko, who was eating candy, jumped at the sound. She turned around and saw Rias and Issei. Issei had a red mark on his cheek.

"For the last time Issei, no." Rias said annoyed. She then walked away and stood next to Akeno. A magic circle appeared under them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Akeno and I must go somewhere." Rias said sternly as she and Akeno disappeared in a flash of light. Issei snorted.

"You're going to the church anyway, aren't you?" Koneko asked to which Issei nodded. She put her candy down on the table in front of her and stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Koneko said which made Issei's eyes widen with astonishment.

"I'll come, too." Issei jumped and saw Yuuto behind him.

"We'll tag along." Everyone jumped and saw Lynken standing in his battle attire (The clothes he wore at the beginning of this chapter) and had the Master Sword strapped to his back, and Zelda was next to him. Zelda was wearing a pink skirt, white blouse, black high-heel leather boots, and light green cloak with a hood. She had a golden bow in her left hand.

"And I'll come, too." Lynken and Zelda turned and saw Ryuma standing next to them wearing a khaki samurai gi and black leather shoes. He had his three swords strapped to the right side of his waist.

"Do you even know what's going on, Ryuma" Lynken asked.

"You're going to the base of the fallen angels to rescue the nun girl." Ryuma said with a confident smirk. Everyone was surprised.

"Okay, then." Lynken said. He turned to face the others.

"You guys better get ready. We're leaving in half an hour." he said with a stern expression on his face.

* * *

 **Finally! This chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would to complete. And you're probably wondering how Ryuma knows what's going on. Well, you're going to have to read the next chapter because I'm not spoiling. Until the next chapter! See ya! :P**


	6. Storming the Church and First Kiss

**(The Church)**

"Are you sure she's here?" Issei asked as they stood outside an abandoned church.

"Yeah. I sensed her energy signature along with Raynare's. She's definitely here." Lynken said. As he walked up to the door and slowly opened it. He looked inside and then motioned for the others to follow. They walked inside and they looked around.

"Where are they?" Yuuto asked as they looked for the fallen and Asia. Suddenly, Lynken widened his eyes and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong Lynken?" Zelda asked. Lynken narrowed his eyes.

"We're not alone." He said and then looked at the altar. Everyone looked and they widened their eyes with astonishment. There, with a pistol and light sword in hand, was Freed.

"Well, well, well! If isn't the that devil from last time! And his little friends." He said with a crazed smile. He then saw Lynken and his crazy smile was replaced with a look of pure anger and rage.

"You! The shitty green-haired swordsman! Because of you Raynare punished me! I can still feel the pain of her light spears in my body! And not in a good way!" He said angrily and swinging his sword around.

"Does it look like I care?" Lynken said nonchalantly. A tick mark formed on Freed's forehead as the stray exorcist had finally lost his temper.

"I'll kill you you stupid human!" Freed shouted as he aimed his pistol at Lynken.

"Aren't you suppose to be human, too?" Lynken asked. Freed ignored the question and immediately fired a whole lot of rounds. Lynken's right hand immediately shot up and caught all of his bullets. This went on for a few minutes, and then…

 ***Click. Click. Click.***

Freed had run out of bullets...again.

"Didn't you learn from last time that firing bullets at me is a waste of time and your ammunition?" Lynken asked with a smile on his face. This irritated the hell out of Freed. Suddenly, an arrow shot past Freed's face and scraped his cheek.

"What the fuck?!" Freed shouted. He turned to the shooter. Zelda had her longbow up and aimed at Freed. She then pulled the string of the bow back and an arrow of light materialized. She then let go and fired the arrow. Freed dodged to the right but Zelda had fired more arrows. Freed narrowly dodged them but they scraped him.

"Stop shooting at me you bitch!" He shouted angrily. Zelda lowered her longbow and Ryuma immediately shot past her. He had Shusui in his mouth and his other swords in his hands.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Freed declared as he raised his sword.

 ***Klang!***

Ryuma and Freed clashed with ferocity. Freed tried but he was being outclassed by Ryuma. Ryuma then crossed his two swords across his chest.

" **Oni** …" he uttered. He then shot forward with great speed.

" **Giri!"** He shouted as he slashed Freed. Three bloody gashes appeared on Freed. Freed staggered as he stood up.

"Do...Do you think that will beat me?! He shouted as he coughed up blood.

"No but this will!" Freed turned and saw Lynken charging at him.

" **Kong Gun!** " Lynken shouted as his fist connected with Freed's face. Freed was then sent flying into the wall. The wall smashed on contact and Freed was buried in rubble.

"If you wanna fight me, you have to be stronger." Lynken said confidently and a bit arrogantly. Freed immediately shot out of the rubble. He digged into his pocket and pulled out a little pellet.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" He shouted as he threw the pellet at the ground. There was a bright flash and he disappeared.

"Dammit! He got away!" Issei shouted angrily.

"Forget about him, Hyoudou. Focus on the task at hand." Lynken said as he walked up to the altar and side kicked it, sending it flying into the wall and shattering. Where the altar once stood, there was a staircase leading into what looked like the basement of the church.

"Follow me." Lynken motioned to the others and they followed him down the stairs.

* * *

 **(In the corridor under the church)**

"It's so dark down here! I can't see a thing!" Ryuma complained.

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Zelda joked.

"Ha ha. But seriously though, we'll never find the nun if we can't see where the hell we're going." Ryuma explained.

"I'm on it. **Cherubim Sword**!" Lynken shouted. It echoed along the corridor. Suddenly a huge ball of flames lit up on top of Lynken. The flames then got smaller and changed into a sword. The sword had a crimson hilt with a crescent shaped guard. The blade was dark grayish with flame-like designs. The sword floated into Lynken's hand as he gripped it, the blade immediately ignited and the flames lit up the corridor.

"Whoa…" Issei uttered in complete shock and amazement. Lynken then held the **Cherubim Sword** like a torch and took the lead.

"Ya gonna gawk at me all day or are you gonna follow me?" Lynken said as the others proceeded to follow him. As they walked a little further Lynken remembered something. He turned to Ryuma.

"Hey, Ryuma. I've been meaning to ask you, how come you know about what's going on?" Lynken asked.

"Simple. I spy on the devils and you guys." Ryuma said nonchalantly. Everyone widened their eyes with astonishment.

"You spy on us?!" Yuuto asked.

"Yeah." Ryuma responded not giving a shit. Just then, they arrived at a big, wooden door.

"They're on the other side." Lynken said as the **Cherubim Sword** dispersed into red particles. Koneko immediately walked up to the door.

"Wait-!" But before Lynken could even finish, she kicked down the door. They were now in a huge spacious corridor. It was full of stray exorcists. And at the other side was Raynare and Asia, the latter being chained to a cross.

"I was gonna say there were a lot of exorcists on the other side and we needed to come up with a smart plan." Lynken said as he facepalmed.

"Attack them! Buy me some time!" Raynare shouted. The exorcists pulled out their swords and pistols and charged.

"We're going to have to improvise! Everyone, cover Hyoudou!" Lynken shouted as he drew the **Master Sword** and clashed with the exorcists. Everyone but Hyoudou followed his lead.

"Hyoudou! Get Asia!" Lynken shouted. Just then, an exorcist tried to slash Lynken, but was shot by an arrow.

"Thanks Zelda!" Lynken shouted to Zelda. She winked cutely in response. Issei immediately ran to Raynare and Asia, while everyone else kept the exorcists away from him. When he got to the cross Asia's body was limp. The chains then disappeared and freed Asia. Issei ran up and caught her and then kneeled down, looking down at how weak she looked. Raynare looked down at them with a menacing glare.

"You're too late you filthy devil. I've already extracted her sacred gear. She doesn't have much time left. You look so pitiful." Raynare said with a condescending and arrogant grin. Issei immediately ran to the exit while carrying Asia bridal style. Suddenly, an exorcist appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're-" before the exorcist could finish what he was saying he was impaled by Lynken. Lynken then kicked the exorcist's dead corpse of the **Master Sword**.

"Thanks Ishioka!" Issei said to which Lynken just nodded. Issei proceeded to exit out of the corridor and the others finished off the exorcists.

* * *

 **(Few minutes of finishing the exorcists later)**

"Those guys were really easy." Yuuto said. The group had put the bodies of the exorcists in a pile.

"Hey I just realized something." Ryuma said out of the blue. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Zelda tilted her head in confusion. Lynken found this cute.

"Where's Raynare?" He asked. Everyone widened their eyes and looked around. They could not see the fallen anywhere. They immediately ran back to the church.

* * *

 **(Back at the church)**

Lynken and the others ran back into the church. There, they saw Issei with Raynare. Issei had two bloody holes in both of his legs. He also had his gauntlet active. They also saw Asia lying down on a pew. Her body lifeless.

'She's dead' Lynken thought to himself as his gaze shifted back to Issei.

"I'll do whatever it takes to take you down! RAAAHHHHH!" Issei shouted as he pointed his gauntlet-clad hand forward. The green jewel on the palm area shone brightly. It then began to change. It took up his arm and stopped at the elbow. Two golden spikes protruded from the elbow.

'Holy shit! His sacred gear's energy is increasing!' Lynken thought as he looked at Issei.

"That energy wave is at least second level! His sacred gear should be nowhere near this strong! It's just a Twice Critical!" Raynare shouted with astonishment and a little bit of fear in her voice. She created a light spear and threw it at Issei. But Issei caught it and crushed it. Raynare whooshed out her wings and attempted to escape. Issei leaped forward and grabbed Raynare with his right hand.

"You won't get away BITCH!" Issei declared, spitting a lot of disgust when he said bitch.

"No! I have the supreme power!" Raynare said in disbelief that she was about to be beaten by a low-class devil.

"THIS ONE IS FOR ASIA!" Issei punched Raynare, sending her flying into a wall. When the dust cleared, she was unconscious.

"Take that… you fucker." Issei said as he began to faint. Yuuto immediately ran to Issei and supported him.

"Nice work, man!" Yuuto said encouragingly.

"Thanks. Where have you been?" Issei asked weakly.

"Would've helped but I had orders from Buchou to stand back." Yuuto explained.

"Really?" Issei asked

"Really." A voice said. Everyone turned and saw Rias standing there with Akeno. She walked over to them.

"I would've helped but I sensed the potential for Issei to unlock the power of his sacred gear so I decided to let him take down Raynare himself." Rias as she stopped in front of all of them. She then turned to Lynken.

"I can't thank you enough for helping my servant." Rias said gratefully, but Lynken just scowled.

"I'm just doing what you should have done, you bloody harlot." Lynken said detesfully. Rias widened her eyes but immediately walked over to Raynare who was still unconscious. Akeno followed.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"I'm on it." Akeno said as she raised her hand. Some water appeared above Raynare and splashed onto her. Raynare woke up with a cough. She looked at Rias.

"Hello there fallen angel Raynare." Rias said with venom in her voice. Raynare looked dazed for a minute but then shook it off.

"Who are you?" Raynare asked as she tried to stand up but found that she could not.

"I am Rias Gremory and you hurt my servant. Anyone who hurts my family will pay." She said.

"You! How did your shitty servant beat me with that stupid Twice Critical?!" Raynare demanded.

"Oh that's not a Twice Critical." Lynken said. Everyone turned to him.

"That's the Boosted Gear. One of 13 sacred gears of Longinus. It boosts the power of its user every 10 seconds. If the user can boost his or her power enough, he or she will have the strength to kill gods." Lynken explained. Everyone widened their eyes with astonishment at the fact that Issei wielded such a power. Raynare gritted her teeth angrily.

'So the power to kill God and maous is in the hands of this boy?!' Raynare thought angrily to herself.

"Now it is time to the pay the price." Raynare looked up and saw that Rias had a ball of her destruction power.

"You hurt my servant for the last time." she said angrily.

"Issei… " a voice said. Everyone looked at Raynare. She had changed her appearance. She looked younger and was wearing casual clothes.

"Please don't let this devil kill me. I…I still love you." she said innocently but with desperation in her voice. Issei looked at her with a hurt face.

"What's up with Hyoudou?" Lynken whispered to Yuuto.

"That's Yuuma. Raynare's other form. The form she used to make Issei fall in love with." Yuuto explained. Issei looked at the fallen with conflicted feelings.

"Just do it Buchou." Issei said as he looked away.

"Be gone Raynare." Rias said pointing the power of destruction at Raynare. Raynare widened her eyes in horror. Rias was about to eliminate Raynare when…

"Wait!" a voice cried. Everyone looked up as a woman came flying in on a green magic circle through a hole in the ceiling. When she landed on the ground everybody got a good look at her. She looked to be about 15 years wore a green dress with a skirt that stopped at her knees. She had green hair that was tied into two buns.

"Farore!" Lynken said as he walked up to the woman. Everyone looked completely lost.

'Lynken knows her?' Zelda thought to herself.

"So did you contact him?" Lynken asked Farore.

"Of course! There's nobody I can't get in touch with!" Farore said proudly.

"Uh, Lynken…" Zelda finally said, getting the attention of the two green hairs.

"Who's that?" Ryuma asked.

"Oh! Uh, guys, this is my older sister…" Lynken started.

"Farore Ishioka at your service!" She said cheerily and with a curtsy.

"Wait, WHO did you contact?" Yuuto asked.

" **Me.** " I deep voice said. Suddenly, a bright blue magic circle appeared on the floor. From it, a man who looked to be within in late 20's. He wore a black yukata and a kabuki mask. Everyone looked at him with confusion. Raynare, on the other hand, looked at him with horror.

"Azazel-sama!" she said fearfully.

"Raynare." Azazel said.

"Your sister contacted the leader of the fallen angels?!" Rias asked Lynken. Lynken replied with a nod.

"Why have you gone against my orders, Raynare? I said to watch the boy, not kill him. On top of that, you killed the one who wielded Twilight Healing." Azazel said sternly.

'Asia wielded Twilight Healing?' Lynken thought to himself.

"But I thought if I did this, then you would be happy-" before Raynare could finish what she was saying Azazel slapped her.

"Happy?! You were just causing trouble in a devil's territory! She could have reported to this Maous, and then we'd be in trouble!" Azazel said angrily. Raynare looked at him fearfully.

"You will live the rest of your days imprisoned and tortured." Azazel said sternly.

"Wait! What about Mittelt and Kalawarner?! They helped, too!" Raynare shouted like a child trying to pin the blame on somebody else.

"Those two have been spared. I know they were just following YOUR orders." Azazel said. A blue magic circle spawned on the floor under Raynare. Chains shot out of them and wrapped around Raynare tightly, immobilizing her. Raynare disappeared in a bright flash of light. The only thing left of her was two rings. Azazel picked them up and then tossed them to Rias.

"I shall take my leave. I am sorry for my subordinate's actions." He said as a magic circle appeared under him and he disappeared.

"We'll take our leave as well." Lynken said as Ryuma, Zelda, and Farore gathered around him. A green magic circle spawned under them and they disappeared.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Lynken walked into the Second-Year classroom. He was wearing the scarf Zelda had made him. He took his seat next to Zelda. The bell rang and class began.

"Psst. Zelda?" Lynken whispered to Zelda which got her attention. She mouthed a "what".

"Meet me at the park after school." he whispered back.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Ishioka?" the teacher asked sternly, redirecting Lynken's attention to the front.

"N-N-No ma'am." Lynken said sheepishly.

* * *

 **(At the Park, Later That Day)**

Lynken waited by a fountain **(Not the one where Issei was murdered)**. He was wearing a green polo, black jeans, neon red shoes, and his scarf wrapped around his neck. His green hair was neatly combed. He also held a white box.

"Lynken!" Zelda shouted running up to him. She wore a purple T-shirt, white skirt, and brown boots. Her blonde hair was curly.

"Zelda, I-" Before Lynken could say anything Zelda put her index finger on his lips.

"Before you say anything, I need to ask you something." she asked. Lynken nodded yes. Zelda then removed her finger from his lips.

"How come I saw Asia today? I thought she was dead." Zelda said.

"Oh. Ryuma told me that today. According to what he said, Gremory reincarnated Asia after we left the church last night. Anything else you wanna ask?" Lynken said.

"Yeah. What's up with the swords you keep pulling out of thin air?" Zelda asked.

"Okay, let's get something straight. First, I don't pull the swords out of thin air, I pull them out of my pocket dimension. Second, those swords are part of my family heirloom. It's a sacred gear my ancestor created that's known as 'Heavenly Arsenal'." Lynken explained.

"Heirloom, huh? Will you explain?" Zelda requested.

"Well, a long time ago, my ancestor, Zuko Ishioka, lost his family to a stray devil. He was helpless to stop the devil. Never wanting to be helpless again, he created the sacred gear and slayed the devil that killed his family." Lynken explained.

"Wow. That's tough. So your family hates devils?" Zelda asked curiously.

"No. My family doesn't hate devils, we're just annoyed by them. And that's because the devils have asked my family to join their side ever since Zuko slayed that stray devil." Lynken explained.

"How long is that?" she asked.

"20,000 years." Lynken said.

"God that's a long time." Zelda said.

"Yeah, devils don't know when to take a hint." Lynken said annoyed.

"That about answer your questions?"

"Yeah." Zelda replied. Her eyes then shifted to the white box in Lynken's hands.

"So what's in the box?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, it's for you." Lynken said as he handed Zelda the box.

"For me?" Zelda said as she took the box. She opened the box and gasped. It was a shawl with a blue bird **(The same one on Lynken's scarf, except blue)** embroidered on it.

"Lynken...it's beautiful." she said happily. A blush formed on Lynken's face.

"Yeah, well, I made it myself." Lynken said sheepishly. The white box disappeared in Zelda's hands.

"Where did it go?" Lynken asked. Zelda walked closer to him, with a big smile and a big blush spread across her face.

"I want my hands free for what I'm about to do now." Zelda said as she wrapped her arms around Lynken's shoulders. Lynken blushed at the action.

"Zelda, wha-" before Lynken could finish he felt Zelda's lips smash onto his. Lynken's blush became profuse. Zelda stopped and pulled back, she still had her smile. Lynken looked absolutely lost. Zelda put an index finger to Lynken's lips.

"Was that enough?" she asked seductively.

"Well…"Lynken started.

"Okay, just a little more." Zelda said as she removed her finger from his lips and kissed him again. This time, her tongue swirled around in his mouth. Lynken's face turned as red as the sun. They parted again, Zelda licked her lips with a big smile across his face and placed her hand on Lynken's face.

"There. I've declared you as my lover." Zelda said happily. Lynken's eyes widened with confusion.

"WHAT?!" Lynken shouted.

"Now that I'm your lover, I'll do this again for you if you want me to." Zelda said seductively.

"I...uh…" Lynken stuttered.

"That's hot." a voice said. Lynken and Zelda widened their eyes with astonishment and turned to the source of the voice. It was Ryuma.

"Ryuma?!" Zelda shouted embarassed.

"No. No. Ignore me. Just go back to your tonsil hockey." Ryuma snickered uncontrollably.

"RYUMA YOU BAKA!" a female voice shouted. Ryuma was hit on the head. The girl had black hair and brown eyes and wore red glasses. She wore a purple shirt, blue jeans, and red converses. She had a katana strapped to her waist.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryuma shouted to the girl as he rubbed his sore head.

"You ruined their moment!" she retorted. She then yanked Ryuma by the ear.

"OW! What are you doing?!" Ryuma shouted.

"I'm taking you home!" she shouted as she took Ryuma away by the ear. Lynken and Zelda looked at each other.

"That was...interesting." Lynken said.

* * *

 **Yes! Finally! Chapter 6 is done! Sorry it took so long!**


	7. Phenex

**Hoped you liked the last chapter cause now it's time for the next chapter! And the opening is** _ **Brave Shine**_ **.**

 _ **(15 Second Instrumental)**_

 **[Lynken sits on a rock in a field, the swords of Heavenly Arsenal stabbed into the ground surrounding him. He looks up and in the sky and the title appears in the air]**

 _ **The Swordsman**_

 _ **Hidari te ni kakushita**_

 _ **Negai wa negai no mama de  
Samenai yume miteta  
**_

 **[Lynken stands alone in an abandoned warehouse. He draws the Master Sword and does some slashes. When he is done, he sheathes his sword. He then leaves.]** _ **  
**_

 _ **Migi te ni wa kara no kioku  
Dare mo shiranai  
Sekai no hate  
Yamanai ame ni  
Utareteita  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Zelda walking on the rooftops of Kuoh Academy. She looks below at the students below. She smiles when she sees Lynken. Lynken catches her gaze and waves a hello. Zelda waves back.]**

 _ **Mamoritai mono wo  
Mamoreru tsuyosa  
Sore wo shinji rarenakunaru  
Yowasa**_

 **[Scene changes to Ryuma sparring with Tashigi. Both of them sweating as they keep on clashing.]**

 _ **Subete wo uke irete  
Ashita wo sagasu  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Froze standing on a cliff looking at the setting sun.]**

 _ **Brave shine  
Te wo nobaseba mada  
Stay the night  
**_

 **[Lynken punches Riser in the face. Zelda fires three arrows at some exorcists. Ryuma and Tashigi cut down some Devil guards]**

 _ **Kizu darake no yoru  
You save my life**_

 **[Froze clashes with Katerea Leviathan. He fires a purple ki blast at her.]**

 _ **Kazashita yaiba no saki ni  
**_

 **[Lynken raises the Master Sword to the heavens as the blade emits a bluish glow.]**

 _ **Omoi wo kasaneta  
Inori wa toki wo koete  
**_

 **[Scene goes back to Lynken sitting in the field. The swords disappear one by one. Lynken stands up and turns around. He sees his friends smiling. Zelda extends her hand forward and Lynken takes it.]**

 _ **Your brave shine...**_

 **[Scene changes to a golden claymore stabbed into the ground]**

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

"Hello! My name Tashigi Ichimonji, Ryuma's sister. Please to meet you!" The glasses wearing girl said cheerfully. It was the girl who dragged Ryuma away by his ear.

"I didn't know Ryuma had a sister." Lynken whispered to Zelda. Tashigi then took her seat next to her brother.

* * *

 **(Later at Lunch)**

"So tell me Tashigi, where did you go to school before Kuoh?" Zelda asked as she and Lynken sat with Tashigi as they ate their lunch in the classroom.

"I went to an all girls school in America before I came here." Tashigi explained as she ate.

"So I'm guessing you keep a sword in that gym bag of yours." Lynken said which caused Tashigi to flinch and almost choke on her food. Tashigi did indeed carry around a pink gym bag.

"Relax, I keep a sword with me too." Lynken said reassuringly. He then opened his gym bag and took out the **Master Sword**.

"Cool sword. This one is mine!" Tashigi said excitedly as she opened her pink gym bag. She took out a katana sheathed in a green sheath. The guard of the katana resembled a flower.

"My sword is Autumn Rain." Tashigi said proudly. She then put away Autumn Rain and Lynken did the same with the **Master Sword**.

"So I guess my brother has told you about me, no?" Tashigi asked proudly. Lynken and Zelda sweatdropped.

"Uh he didn't say anything about you." Lynken said sheepishly. Tashigi's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, we didn't even know you existed until yesterday when you dragged Ryuma away." Zelda explained. Lynken blushed at the memory of Zelda kissing him yesterday and how she did so passionately. Zelda saw this and grinned.

"RYUMA!" Tashigi shouted as she got up and stomped over to Ryuma. She then proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

"Is she seriously mad because her brother didn't talk about her?" Lynken asked Zelda jokingly. But Zelda just frowned.

"Hey what's the matter?" Lynken asked. Zelda didn't respond at all. Lynken took an ice cold soda out of his bag and pressed it to Zelda's face.

"AAAHHH! THAT'S COLD!" Zelda shouted as she fell out of her seat. Lynken resisted the urge to laugh. Zelda got back up and glared at Lynken.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Zelda asked angrily.

"You were ignoring me and I needed to get your attention somehow." Lynken replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, uh, sorry for ignoring you, but something's been on my mind." Zelda said.

"What is it?" Lynken asked curiously.

"I'll tell you after school. Meet me at my apartment." Zelda said. Lynken wondered what could be bothering her.

* * *

 **(After School, Zelda's Apartment)**

"You're moving?!" Lynken shouted loudly.

"Yes." Zelda nodded sadly.

"Why?!" Lynken shouted hysterically. Zelda then proceeded to slap him in the face. The sound of the slap could be heard all over the apartment.

"OW! Thank you I needed that." Lynken said as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'll explain. My father sends me money to help me pay my rent. But he recently got a new job and it pays less than his old job. So I don't have enough money to pay for my rent. And now I have to move back to England with my father." Zelda explained sadly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lynken asked.

"I'm afraid not." Zelda said sadly. Lynken then left.

* * *

 **(Lynken's House)**

Lynken and his family were eating dinner. Saria noticed Lynken's sad expression on his face.

"What's the matter Nii-san?" Saria asked.

"It's nothing Saria." Lynken said trying to dismiss the matter.

"Lynken, it's not good to bottle up your feelings. Go on, tell us." Lynken's father said encouragingly.

"Well…" Lynken then told them about Zelda and how she was moving.

* * *

 **(One Explanation Later)**

"Hm, I see." Lynken's father nodded understandingly.

"And there's nothing you can do about it Nii-san?" Saria asked sadly. Lynken shook his sadly in reply. He then got up.

"I don't feel like eating. I'm going to sleep." Lynken said as he left the table and went up to his room.

"I feel sorry for Nii-san. He got himself a girlfriend and now she's moving away." Saria said sadly.

"I may have a crazy idea that may just work." Lynken's mother said. Lynken's father and Saria just looked at her, wondering what her idea was.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, After School)**

Lynken was walking home. The strangest thing happened. Zelda hadn't shown up for class.

'I wonder what she was doing today that was so important to miss school.' Lynken thought as he walked up to his house and entered.

"Hi Lynken!" A voice called out. Lynken jumped. He looked to the source of the voice and it was Zelda. She was wearing her pink dress and she was wearing an apron.

"Want some cookies?" she asked gesturing to the plate of cookies on the table.

"Okay, two things. One, what kind of cookies?" Lynken asked.

"Chocolate chip." Zelda replied.

"And two, how and why are you in my house?" Lynken asked.

"I live here now." Zelda said happily. Lynken's eyes widened with astonishment.

"WHAT?!" Lynken shouted loudly.

"Yeah. Your parents worked it out with my father. He and your parents gave me permission to live with you guys. So I don't have to back!" Zelda explained excitedly. A huge smile appeared on Lynken's face. He ran over to Zelda and wrapping his arms around her waist pulled her into a kiss. Zelda's eyes widened for a minute but closed as she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Lynken's shoulders. They separated after a few seconds. A big smile appeared on Zelda's face.

"My, my, Lynken. I didn't know you could be so daring." Zelda said seductively.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Lynken said as he pulled Zelda into another kiss. This time Zelda slipped her tongue into Lynken's mouth. Lynken, then used his own tongue and tangled with Zelda's.

"Ewwww." They heard a voice say. Lynken and Zelda immediately separated, with huge, embarrassed blushes. There, standing at the front door, was Saria.

"Kaa-san was right. This idea was crazy." she said.

* * *

 **(Later That Night)**

Lynken was sitting on his bed in his room.

'Things are bound to get hectic now that my 'lover' is living with me now.' Lynken thought. Suddenly, A red magic circle appeared on the floor and from it, Rias appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gremory?" Lynken asked with anger in his voice. He was not happy that Rias had just shown up in his room.

"Ishioka-kun, make love to me." Rias said as she moved closer to Lynken. Lynken's left hand glowed with a golden aura. A golden magic circle appeared under Rias's feet. Golden chains immediately shot out and restrained Rias's arms and legs.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming into my home and asking me for sex." Lynken spat angrily.

"Ishioka-kun, aren't I good enough?" Rias asked sadly.

"Don't change the subject. And for the record, yes you're not." Lynken said coldly. Rias felt like crying.

"I've thought of everything but this is my only way out of this. YOU are my only option." Rias explained.

"You're so idiotic and stupid. Have you forgotten you have two other guys in your peerage. And here you are thinking you could seduce me into sex even though you know full well that I don't like you." Lynken retorted angrily. Rias lowered her head, feeling very stupid.

"Now are you gonna go home by yourself or am I going to have to wait for somebody to come get you?" Lynken asked coldly. Then a silver magic circle appeared on the floor.

"It's too late…" Rias muttered. From the magic circle a silver-haired maid appeared.

"Are you trying to break your engagement by doing something like this?" The woman asked like she was scolding a child. Lynken immediately dismissed the chains restraining Rias.

"If I don't do things like this, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me." Rias retorted.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and Master will be displeased if you gave your purity to this lowly person." the maid replied.

"Um, excuse me, lowly person standing right here?" Lynken said directing the maid's attention to him before the maid turned to Rias again.

"Anyway, you are the next heir to the Gremory household so please don't try and show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation." She then turned to look at Lynken and bowed.

"How do you do? My name is Grayfia and I serve the Gremory household. And thank you for stopping Ojou-sama from doing something foolish." Grayfia said.

"No problem. I don't like her and this act is just another one of the reasons I don't like her. By the way, I'm Lynken Ishioka, swordsman extraordinaire." Lynken said proudly.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say there. Can Akeno attend?" Rias frowned as she spoke.

"The 'Lightning Priestess'? I don't mind. It's natural for high-class devils to have their queen by their side all the time." Grayfia responded. Rias then approached Lynken and started.

"I'm sorry Ishioka-kun…"

"Just get going before I lose my patience." Lynken retorted. Rias looked sadly as Grayfia activated a magic circle under them and disappeared. Lynken sighed. Just then, Zelda entered wearing a long white nightgown.

"Hey, Lynken. Is something wrong?" She asked as she sat down on the bed and Lynken joined her.

"No it's nothing." Lynken replied.

"Lynken?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah?" Lynken responded. Zelda then wrapped her arms around Lynekn's arm. Lynken blushed a little.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. Lynken's blush became more profuse.

"Uh, okay." Lynken responded. They got under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Lynken woke up to the sun shining on his face through the window. Lynken looked down at Zelda. She had her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs intertwined with his. Lynken blushed as he could see Zelda's cleavage.

'She's look so peaceful when she's sleeping.' Lynken thought with a smile. Lynken pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He then noticed Zelda's ears. They were pointed like elves.

'How come I've never noticed her ears before? They're...kinda cute.' Lynken thought as he looked at Zelda. Zelda then stirred in the bed, signifying she had woken up.

"*Yawn* Good morning, Lynken." Zelda said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin'" Lynken said cheerfully.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

"Hey, Lynken. You want to go get ice cream after school?" Zelda asked.

"Sorry but I can't. I have to do something after school." Lynken replied.

"Hm, okay." Zelda replied. I'm pretty sure you know what Lynken's going to do.

* * *

 **(After School)**

 ***Crash!***

That's the sound the door made as Lynken kicked it open. He was in his battle attire with the Master Sword strapped to his back.

"Okay Gremory! I want answers!" he shouted as he stormed into the club room. The members of the Occult Research Club, and Grayfia, were present.

"Ishioka-sama, I can explain everything." Grayfia said to Lynken.

"Go on." Lynken said. But before Grayfia could explain anything, an orange magic circle spawned on the floor. Great flames erupted from them.

"Phenex." Yuuto said. The flames died down and revealed a blonde man who looked to be in his early 20's. He wore a red suit. He didn't wear a tie and the shirt was open three buttons to reveal his chest.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I've been to the human world." The man said. His gaze turned to Rias.

"I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias." He said. Rias just scowled and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, who's this guy?" Issei asked.

"This gentleman is Riser Phenex-sama. High-class devil and third son to the house of Phenex." Grayfia explained.

"That really doesn't explain why he's here, though." Lynken said.

"He is also engaged to Ojou-sama." Grayfia said. Issei widened his eyes in astonishment.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Issei shouted astonishingly.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

"Lovely. The tea made by my Rias's queen is delicious." Riser said. He was now sitting on the couch next to Rias, with his arm around her shoulder and caressing her hair.

"Thank you very much." Akeno said with a smile, but you could tell her voice carried thorns. Issei and the others, along with Lynken, were standing behind the other couch across from RIas and Riser.

'What a douche-bag.' Issei thought. 'No way Buchou is going to marry this prick.'

Riser then, with his other hand, caressed Rias's thighs. Rias had had enough of this.

"Let it go Riser." She said as she stood up. "Why don't you get it? I have of intention of ever marrying you."

"But my darling, I believe that your family's circumstances are so much that you can't afford to be so selfish. Our families both decided on this marriage." Riser said.

"I have no intention of denying you our family name, but let me make this clear my husband will be my choice and my choice only." Rias said angrily.

"Remember it's imperative that devils remain pureblood. We're still recovering our numbers from the last war." Riser said. "Your family decided on this with the future of our kind in mind."

"My whole family made this decision because they are too big of a rush." Rias retorted. "So for the final time, Riser, I will not marry you." Rias said but then Riser, now standing up, grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Riser bears the name of the house of Phenex, besmirching our good name is unforgivable." Riser said angrily.

'Did he just seriously refer to himself in the third person?' Lynken thought to himself as everyone took a fighting stance. Riser looked at them arrogantly.

"I don't care if I have to incinerate everybody in this room." he said then looking at Rias. "You will return to the Underworld with me!" Riser and Rias raised their demonic auras.

"That's enough." Grayfia said, causing Rias and Riser to redirect their attention to her. "I won't sit idly by if you do something rash. I definitely won't hold back for Sirzechs-sama's sake." she said angrily causing the former two to calm down with a nervous expression on their faces.

"When told something this ominous by the one who holds the title of the Strongest Queen even Riser can become somewhat fearful." Riser said.

'Did this guy never take grammar lessons as a kid?' Lynken thought to himself again.

"Sirzech-sama sent me here in case communication fails. If you two can't work this out by talking, then you must settle it via a Rating Game." Grayfia said.

"What's a Rating Game?" Issei asked Yuuto.

"It's a type of battle fought between a king and their servants with the victor being the last king standing." Yuuto explained.

"Oh, so it's like a chess game, in a way." Lynken said to which Yuuto nodded.

"Exactly. The reason we have abilities represented by the things we call evil pieces is for the Rating Games." Akeno explained.

"I have competed in numerous Rating Games, but my inexperienced bride over here has never even had the chance." Riser said arrogantly and with a smirk. Rias glared at him.

"He knows that only mature devils can play the games so Buchou hasn't had a lot of opportunities." Akeno said.

"So we're at a disadvantage?" Issei asked.

"It gets worse." Koneko said.

"How worse?" Lynken asked.

"Rias, are these all your servants?" Riser asked.

"Other than Lynken, yes. Why?" Rias asked angrily.

Riser then laughed. "It's really sad." He said as he snapped his fingers. An orange magic circle appeared on the ground and, like before, flames erupted from it. You could see 15 silhouettes amongst the flames.

"I have 15 servants. In other words, I have a full set." Riser said arrogantly. The flames died down and revealed 15 women.

"Oh, so that's what you meant by 'it gets worse'" Lynken whispered to Koneko. Then everyone heard sobbing.

'I'm not even going to guess who's sobbing.' Lynken thought with an annoyed glare as he looked to Issei who was crying anime tears.

"Why can't I be this guy?" Issei cried.

"Hey Rias, why is your servant crying?" Riser asked. Rias sighed.

"HIs dream is to have a harem. He must have been touched by looking at your servants." Rias explained.

"What a creep." A blonde girl from Riser's peerage said.

"And he wonders why he can't even get himself a girlfriend." Lynken joked earning some snickers and giggles around the room. Riser smirked as he had an idea.

"Oh? Yubelluna." he called to his peerage.

"Yes, Riser-sama." a girl who looked to be the oldest. She had purple hair and was very busty. She walked to Riser. Riser then pulled her into a kiss. Issei started to get angry. When they were done kissing they faced Issei and Riser groped her breasts.

"You will never be able to do this." he said arrogantly. Issei by this time had had enough.

"You know what?! We don't need a Rating Game! I'll take you out with my Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted angrily as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

"Mira." Riser said. A blue haired girl jumped out from the group of girls. She wielded a bo staff. She was about to strike Issei but Lynken bot in between. Lynken was facing Issei.

"Whoa now, Hyoudou. There's no need for vi-" before Lynken could finish what he was saying, Mira struck him in the back with her staff and sent him flying up into the ceiling. Lynken hit the ceiling with a loud thud. He fell back to the floor, also with a loud thud. He then got back up and surprised everybody.

'Impossible. No human should be able to get back up after an attack like that!' Riser thought to himself. Lynken looked at Mira with an angry look that made Mira shrink a little.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." He said. He then kicked Mira with his knee. Then sent a whole bunch of punches. He kicked her away sending her flying into the other members of Riser's peerage.

"Don't get a big head, human. Mira is my weakest pawn." Riser said.

"Really? No wonder she was so easy to beat." Lynken said. Riser then faced Rias. But before he could say anything a golden magic circle appeared on the ground next to Lynken. When the light died down, Zelda appeared, in her usual pink dress.

"Lynken, where have you been?" she said, her cheeks puffed a little bit with annoyance.

"I told you I was getting information." Lynken said.

"I didn't think it would take you this long." Zelda said. Just then, Riser walked up with a perverted grin on his face. Lynken gritted his teeth as he restrained himself from strangling Phenex.

"My, who is fine lady?" he said in a flirty tone. Zelda immediately scowled and looked at him with half closed eyes.

"My name is Zelda. Zelda Hyrule." she said.

"You can use magic, no? What are you exactly?" Riser questioned.

"I'm a demigoddess. Daughter of the golden goddess Hylia." Zelda said proudly.

"A demigoddess? How interesting. My name is Riser Phenex, third born son of the House of Phenex and Pure-Blood Devil. I like you and you're my type. Wanna be part of my harem?" He asked. Lynken curled his hands into a fist.

"Three things. 1. No thank you. 2. You're DEFINITELY not my type. 3. I'm already seeing somebody." Zelda said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh? And who is this lucky fellow?" Riser asked. Zelda pointed to Lynken.

"Him? The human?" he asked. Lynken and Zelda both nodded.

Pffff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A lowly human like this dating a demigoddess?! Oh Zelda, you have terrible taste in men." Riser said as he began to lift his hand.

"Let me show you what a real man can do." Riser said as he prepared to put his hand on Zelda's cheek. But before he could, Lynken appeared in front of Riser and grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare touch, Zelda! I've had just about enough of you, you insignificant asshole!" Lynken shouted angrily. Riser didn't look scared but he sure looked infuriated.

"And what could you, a lowly human, possibly do to me, a powerful high-class devil?!" Riser shouted.

"Two words. **Kong**. **Gun**." Lynken announced.

"Wha-" Riser didn't get to finish his sentence as Lynken, with his free hand, punched Riser so hard he flew through the wall behind him.

"Riser-sama!" Riser's called as they ran over to help him. As they helped him up and back into the clubroom, Riser looked at Rias.

"Rias let's have our game in ten days." Riser said to her.

"Are you giving me a handicap?" Rias asked angrily.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? A Rating Game isn't something that you can win with your feelings. If you can't use your servants' to their fullest potential, then you will lose. It's not weird for masters to train their servants before Rating Games. I have seen many devils who have lost because they didn't use their power to the fullest." Riser explained. Rias didn't say another word as she thought over. Riser, the servants helping him move, and his queen walked back over to the peerage. Riser then looked at Issei.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Pawn. A hit to you is a hit to Rias." He said to Issei. Issei thought over these words. Riser turned to Lynken.

"You will regret what you have done today, human." He said threateningly.

"Yeah, I'm REALLY scared." Lynken said sarcastically. Riser scowled as he and his servants disappeared in a pillar of fire. Lynken then proceeded to leave, having the answers he needed, with Zelda in tow.

* * *

 **Finally done! And for the record, yes I made Tashigi Ryuma's sister. She will be a main character, too. And you're probably wondering who Froze is. HE will come later, probably during the Peace Treaty Arc. So until next time. See ya! :P**

 **Edit Notice: I forgot to add a scene in the interaction with Riser. This will help with what's going to happen next chapter.**


	8. Mother and a new ally

_**(15 Second Instrumental)**_

 **[Lynken sits on a rock in a field, the swords of Heavenly Arsenal stabbed into the ground surrounding him. He looks up and in the sky and the title appears in the air]**

 _ **The Swordsman**_

 _ **Hidari te ni kakushita**_

 _ **Negai wa negai no mama de  
Samenai yume miteta  
**_

 **[Lynken stands alone in an abandoned warehouse. He draws the Master Sword and does some slashes. When he is done, he sheathes his sword. He then leaves.]** _ **  
**_

 _ **Migi te ni wa kara no kioku  
Dare mo shiranai  
Sekai no hate  
Yamanai ame ni  
Utareteita  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Zelda walking on the rooftops of Kuoh Academy. She looks below at the students below. She smiles when she sees Lynken. Lynken catches her gaze and waves a hello. Zelda waves back.]**

 _ **Mamoritai mono wo  
Mamoreru tsuyosa  
Sore wo shinji rarenakunaru  
Yowasa**_

 **[Scene changes to Ryuma sparring with Tashigi. Both of them sweating as they keep on clashing.]**

 _ **Subete wo uke irete  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Froze standing on a cliff looking at the setting sun.]**

 _ **Ashita wo sagasu  
**_

 **[Assassin draws his katana.]**

 _ **Brave shine  
Te wo nobaseba mada  
Stay the night  
**_

 **[Lynken punches Riser in the face. Zelda fires three arrows at some exorcists. Ryuma and Tashigi cut down some Devil guards]**

 _ **Kizu darake no yoru**_

 **[Froze clashes with Katerea Leviathan and fires a purple ki blast at her.]**

 _ **You save my life**_

 **[Assassin clashes in a sword battle with Irina.]**

 _ **Kazashita yaiba no saki ni  
**_

 **[Lynken raises the Master Sword to the heavens as the blade emits a bluish glow.]**

 _ **Omoi wo kasaneta  
Inori wa toki wo koete  
**_

 **[Scene goes back to Lynken sitting in the field. The swords disappear one by one. Lynken stands up and turns around. He sees his friends smiling. Zelda extends her hand forward and Lynken takes it.]**

 _ **Your brave shine...**_

 **[Scene changes to a golden claymore stabbed into the ground]**

* * *

 **(Lynken's Home)**

It had been two days since the meeting with Phenex. Lynken was walking down the hallway of his house.

"Oh! Lynken." Zelda called. Lynken turned around and blushed. Zelda had come out of the bathroom and her hair was wet and she was wearing just a towel.

"Tomorrow, we're going to visit my mother." Zelda said.

"Your mother? Why?" Lynken asked curiously.

"She's want to meet you. Of course, the decision to go is yours." Zelda said.

"Yeah I'll go. It'll be fun." Lynken said cheerfully.

"Okay. Will leave at noon tomorrow, after lunch." Zelda said. She then walked away.

"Ah!" Lynken shouted.

"What is it?" Zelda asked as she turned around.

"AH!" Lynken shouted even louder and his face was at red as the sun.

'What's he so embarrassed by?' Zelda thought to herself. She noticed Lynken's gaze was looking down. She looked down herself and blushed profusely. Her towel had gotten caught in the door...and had come off.

Zelda screamed and ran straight to Lynken. She then punched him so hard in the face.

* * *

 **(Lynken's room)**

"Why did you punch me?" Lynken asked with plugs in his nose that stopped his nose from bleeding. He was sitting on his bed and Zelda was sitting next to him.

"Sorry, I was embarrassed and I wasn't thinking." Zelda said sheepishly. Lynken then pulled the plugs out of his nose.

"That's okay. If I was a girl and in your place I probably would have done the same thing." Lynken said reassuringly. Zelda smiled and kissed his cheek. Then they went to sleep.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Lynken and Zelda were standing in the backyard. Zelda was wearing a red skirt, gray t-shirt, blue shoes, and a green hairband. Lynken was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a black jacket. The Master Sword was strapped to his back.

"You ready?" Zelda asked. Lynken nodded in response. A golden magic circle appeared under them.

"You might want to close your eyes. The flash is really bright." Zelda said. Lynken closed his eyes. Then the two of them disappeared in a bright, brilliant flash.

* * *

 **(The Realm of the Gods)**

"You can open your eyes now." Zelda said. Lynken did as he was told. He widened his eyes with astonishment. There were floating islands in a bright blue sky.

"Whoa." was all Lynken said. Zelda grabbed Lynken's hand.

"Follow me." she said as a golden aura surrounded her feet and they started flying.

"Wow. You lived here?" Lynken asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, pretty amazing, right?" Zelda said happily. They soared for about a few more minutes before they finally stopped.

"We're here. This is my mother's home." she said. The home was a large palace with various statues.

"Are gods and godesses' homes always so big?" Lynken asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied as they flew downwards to the palace.

* * *

 **(Palace of Hylia)**

The inside of the palace was very ornate. It was adorned with Victorian-styled furniture and elegant paintings and statues.

"Cool." was all Lynken said. They kept walking until they reached a room with two tables and two couches and it was decorated with elaborate paintings. Zelda took a seat on the couch and Lynken joined her. A few minutes later, a woman showed up, she looked to be in her late 20s and she wore a white flowing dress and golden headdress.

"Hello, Zelda." She said happily as she sat on the couch across from them. Zelda slightly smiled.

"Hi, mom." she said.

'Zelda's mother looks really young. She and Zelda look more like sisters than mother and daughter.'Lynken thought to himself as he looked at the mother and daughter. Zelda's mother's gaze then shifted to Lynken.

"I'm guessing this man over here is your mate, no?" She asked. Zelda blushed a little.

"Yes. He is." she said as she held Lynken's hand. Zelda's mother smiled and placed her left hand on her chest.

"My name is Hylia, the great golden goddess, and Zelda's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"I'm Lynken Ishioka. It's nice to meet you, Hylia-sama." Lynken said.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

Zelda and Hylia mostly talked about Zelda's schoolwork and other things. Eventually, the topic of the conversation switched to Lynken. Lynken mostly talked about how so many devils had asked him to side with them or join their peerage.

"Does it ever get annoying?" Hylia asked as she sipped some tea.

"Yes, yes it does. Devils don't know how to take no for an answer." Lynken said annoyed as he also took a sip of tea.

"How many devil families have asked you? If you want to answer." Hylia asked.

"I have been asked by 30 families. That's a lot considering there are only 34 devil families left." Lynken said with slight, but noticeable anger.

* * *

 **(Three Hours Later…)**

After a long time of talking to Hylia, Lynken and Zelda were on the steps of the palace and leaving. Hylia was waving good bye at the entrance.

"Bye mom! See you at Parents' Day!" Zelda said as they walked down the steps.

"Wait!" Hylia said causing the former two to turn around. Hylia held up her hand a purple sphere formed.

"Take this!" She shouted as the purple sphere floated towards them. It stopped next to Lynken and took shape. It took the shape of a 16 year-old teen with long purple hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes. He wore traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou.

"His name is Assassin. He'll be a great ally and a servant of sorts." Hylia told them. Saying goodbye one last time, Lynken and Zelda, along with Assassin, departed.

* * *

 **(Lynken's Home)**

"So what is Assassin?" Saria asked. The Ishioka, Zelda, and Assassin were seated at the dinner table.

"He's a servant. Or at that's at least what Hylia said." Lynken explained.

"Yeah, I get that, but WHAT is he? His energy signature isn't normal." Saria asked.

"I am a Demon Servant. A type of familiar that is usually seen serving gods and goddesses." Assassin explained as he ate.

"Oh yeah. I think I read about those once." Saria said. Assassin then faced Lynken and bowed his head slightly.

"My loyalty is to you and your allies. I will serve you till my time in this world has come to an end." Assassin said. Lynken smiled a little.

'Assassin will be a helpful ally.' Lynken thought to himself.

* * *

 **Done! Sorry this chapter is short, though. And yes I made Assassin from Fate/Stay Night a main character in this story. He was so badass I couldn't resist. And also, don't forget to read and review because I want to know what you think about my story. Until next time. See ya! :P**


	9. Rage at the Engagement Ceremony

_**(15 Second Instrumental)**_

 **[Lynken sits on a rock in a field, the swords of Heavenly Arsenal stabbed into the ground surrounding him. He looks up and in the sky and the title appears in the air]**

 _ **The Swordsman**_

 _ **Hidari te ni kakushita**_

 _ **Negai wa negai no mama de  
Samenai yume miteta  
**_

 **[Lynken stands alone in an abandoned warehouse. He draws the Master Sword and does some slashes. When he is done, he sheathes his sword. He then leaves.]** _ **  
**_

 _ **Migi te ni wa kara no kioku  
Dare mo shiranai  
Sekai no hate  
Yamanai ame ni  
Utareteita  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Zelda walking on the rooftops of Kuoh Academy. She looks below at the students below. She smiles when she sees Lynken. Lynken catches her gaze and waves a hello. Zelda waves back.]**

 _ **Mamoritai mono wo  
Mamoreru tsuyosa  
Sore wo shinji rarenakunaru  
Yowasa**_

 **[Scene changes to Ryuma sparring with Tashigi. Both of them sweating as they keep on clashing.]**

 _ **Subete wo uke irete  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Froze standing on a cliff looking at the setting sun.]**

 _ **Ashita wo sagasu  
**_

 **[Assassin draws his katana.]**

 _ **Brave shine  
Te wo nobaseba mada  
**_

 _ **Stay the night  
**_

 **[Lynken punches Riser in the face. Zelda fires three arrows at some exorcists. Ryuma and Tashigi cut down some Devil guards]**

 _ **Kizu darake no yoru**_

 **[Froze clashes with Katerea Leviathan and fires a purple ki blast at her.]**

 _ **You save my life**_

 **[Assassin clashes in a sword battle with Irina.]**

 _ **Kazashita yaiba no saki ni  
**_

 **[Lynken raises the Master Sword to the heavens as the blade emits a bluish glow.]**

 _ **Omoi wo kasaneta  
Inori wa toki wo koete  
**_

 **[Scene goes back to Lynken sitting in the field. The swords disappear one by one. Lynken stands up and turns around. He sees his friends smiling. Zelda extends her hand forward and Lynken takes it.]**

 _ **Your brave shine...**_

 **[Scene changes to a golden claymore stabbed into the ground]**

* * *

 **(Lynken's Home)**

Lynken walked to the bath with a towel in hand. It was the day after the Gremory/Phenex Rating Game. The Gremory team had lost and Rias's engagement party was the next day at night.

'Figures Gremory would lose. She lacks experience and Hyoudou wasn't strong enough.' Lynken thought to himself as he entered the bath. He undressed and got in the huge water-filled bathtub.

'Ah, this is nice.' Lynken thought to himself as he submerged himself in the water.

Then the door opened and Zelda came in wearing a towel. Lynken saw Zelda and she caught his gaze. They jumped and yelped when they saw each other. Zelda's towel fell off and revealed her naked body. They both blushed profusely.

"Z-Zelda?! I'm using the bath!" Lynken exclaimed. Zelda grabbed her towel and put it back on. She gripped her towel tightly so it wouldn't fall again.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were using the bath on the first floor!" Zelda said embarrassed.

"What?! Saria's using the bath on the first floor!" Lynken shouted.

"Oh." Zelda said.

"Um, Zelda? I may or may not have seen you naked...again." Lynken said nervously. Zelda turned bright red.

'Please don't punch me. Please don't punch me.' Lynken pleaded in his head.

"Well...I know the bath downstairs isn't free...and you won't be out soon, since you take long baths…"

'Where is she going with this?' Lynken thought to himself.

"Can I...join you? If you don't mind, of course." Zelda requested. Lynken's face turned so red that he looked like he coated his face with pomegranate juice.

"Uh...sure." Lynken said sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck, his blush slowly disappearing.

"Thanks, Lynken!" Zelda smiled and dropped her towel. Lynken blushed. He tried not to look but he found her body...hot.

She got in the bath and sat next to Lynken. She kept her chest above the water, which allowed Lynken to stare. She scooted a little closer to Lynken and put her arms around his shoulders. Lynken wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled each other close and their lips touched each other. They separated a few minutes later.

"This is a little weird, no?" Lynken asked. Zelda just smiled with a flushed face.

"I kind of like it." Zelda said seductively and went back to making out with Lynken.

* * *

 **(The Next Day, at Night)**

Lynken was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was wearing a suit which consisted of a white dress shirt, green bow-tie, black jacket, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His green hair combed nicely. Ryuma, Tashigi, and Assassin were also there. Ryuma wore his regular khaki samurai gi and Tashigi wore a light purple kimono. Assassin wore his regular Japanese clothes. They're katanas were strapped to their sides, Assassin's on the other hand was strapped to his back. They were currently waiting for Zelda.

"Why did you get invited to Gremory's engagement party?" Ryuma asked.

"It's probably an attempt the devils devised to butter me up." Lynken said coldly.

"And why did you invite us along?" Ryuma asked again.

"Just in case." was all Lynken said. Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"That's Zelda." Tashigi said. They all got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs. Zelda came down wearing a pink, elegant-looking dress, a big pink bow tied around her waist, and red high heels. Her curly blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and had gold hoop earrings on her pointy elf ears. Lynken blushed profusely at the sight of Zelda.

"How do I look?" Zelda asked Lynken as she got to the bottom of the stairs, her cheeks dusted with a little bit of pink.

"Uhhhh…" was all Lynken was saying with a red face. Ryuma sighed.

"I got it." Ryuma said as he smacked Lynken's head.

"Ow! Thank you I needed that." Lynken said to Ryuma as he rubbed his sore head. He then shifted his gaze back to Zelda.

"Uh...you look...great." Lynken stuttered. Zelda smiled at his reaction.

"We ready to go?" Lynken asked them and they all nodded.

* * *

 **(Underworld)**

The engagement party was at the Phenex territory manor. The party hall was full of high-class devils. Lynken and co. kept their distance from all of them. About two hours later, Riser appeared in a burst of flames wearing a white suit.

"Greetings renowned devils of the Underworld! On behalf of the house of Phenex, Riser would like to thank each and every one of you for coming!" Riser announced proudly. Lynken sighed.

'Why doesn't this guy speak properly?' he thought to himself.

"Today is a historic day for the world of devils, as two dynasties are about to become one! I, Lord Riser of the distinguished house of Phenex, shall wed Lady Rias, of the illustrious house of Gremory!" He said. Riser then held out his hand to present someone.

"And now! I present to you, my bride! Rias Gremory!" and with his words, a red magic circle spawned and Rias appeared, dressed in a white wedding dress.

Just then, the doors of the slammed open. Everyone turned to see who had barged in. It was Issei with his Boosted Gear.

"Issei!" Rias shouted.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Riser shouted angrily.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, Pawn of Rias Gremory!" Issei declared heroically.

"He actually looks heroic." Lynken whispered to Zelda to which she nodded in agreement.

"Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!" Issei said aloud. Lynken and his crew sweatdropped at what the pervert had said.

"Annnnnd, he just ruined the moment." Zelda said.

"You just ruined the moment, Hyoudou!" Lynken shouted to Issei.

"Shut it, Ishioka! I don't have time to deal with you!" Issei retorted angrily.

"Seize him!" Riser shouted.

Suddenly, an army of guards appeared in front of Issei. They were all armed with spears and pointed them at Issei.

"Well, I better go help him." Lynken said as he disappeared and reappeared next to Issei.

" **Bolt Sword!** " Lynken shouted as he raised his arm to the sky. Sparks formed in his hand and a sword materialized. The sword had a circular hilt with a golden gem embedded in the base of the blade. The blade itself was shaped like a lightning bolt. Gripping the handle with both hands, Lynken raised the sword skywards.

" **Lightning Buster!** " Lynken shouted as he struck the ground. Lightning shot upwards from the ground and engulfed the guards. Everyone just looked in awe at Lynken. Issei sprinted to the front of the party hall.

"Is this your doing, Riser-sama?!" one devil questioned.

"Rias-dono, what is the meaning of this?!" another one asked Rias.

"This is my doing." a voice said.

Everyone turned to a man with long red hair and noble clothes. Standing next to him was Grayfia.

"It's the great devil Lucifer!" A devil exclaimed.

"Sirzechs Lucifer. One of the big guys." Lynken murmured. Just then, Lynken felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Lynken. I'm going to use the little demigod's room." Zelda said to him.

"Wha? Oh." Lynken said. "Well, hurry back."

Zelda nodded and left the party hall. Lynken turned back to the front of the party hall, where Issei and Riser were preparing to fight.

* * *

 **(With Zelda)**

Zelda walked around the mansion, trying to find the bathroom. She stopped and sighed.

"Where's a maid when you need one?" Zelda asked herself. Zelda felt a tap on her back. She turned around and saw a blue haired girl. It was Mira, Riser's pawn.

"Hello, there." Zelda greeted cheerily. "How may I-!" Before Zelda could even say anything else, she felt a sharp pinch in her neck. She saw Mira with an arrogant grin on her face and a hypodermic needle in her hand. Zelda fell to the ground, her vision becoming blurry.

"Wha…" was all she managed to get out. Mira knelt down next to her.

"If you want to blame somebody, blame your dumbass boyfriend for angering Riser-sama." Mira said.

* * *

 **(Back to where we were before…)**

Issei and Riser fought powerfully. Issei put up a good fight. He apparently gave up his arm so that he could be able to achieve a temporary balance breaker. Unfortunately, Issei was too weak and his balance breaker dispersed before his time ran out. Riser then just pounded Issei to a pulp, again.

"He's lost this fight." Assassin observed.

"And yet he continues to stand his ground." Tashigi added.

"You gotta give him credit, he sure is devoted to Gremory." Ryuma noted.

"Better go help the bastard, again." Lynken said as a magic circle appeared under his feet and he disappeared. He reappeared next to Issei, the latter of whom was lying on the floor.

"Come on, Hyoudou. Get up." Lynken told him. Issei struggled to his feet.

"No. I haven't beaten him yet! I can win!" Issei declared. Issei fell but Lynken helped him to his feet.

"Sorry, Hyoudou. You put up a good fight but face the music, dude. You've lost." Lynken said as a magic circle appeared underneath them.

"Not so fast!" Riser shouted at Lynken. Lynken groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Lynken asked.

"You're not going anywhere. Not until I've put you in your place you mongrel!" Riser said with an arrogant smirk.

"You're still mad about me punching you? Dude, you tried to make a move on my girlfriend you asshat! Get over it!" Lynken shouted an annoyed tone.

"Speaking of your little girlfriend, take a look!" Riser pointed to a giant screen that flashed to life. On screen was Riser's queen and...Zelda. The latter of whom was blindfolded, gagged, and had her hands bound behind her back. Lynken widened his eyes in horror and dropped Issei to the floor.

"Zelda?!" Lynken shouted in horror. Lynken turned to Riser who was laughing evilly.

"I told you that you'd regret what you did!" Riser shouted and snapped his fingers. Riser's queen raised her staff and a purple glowing magic circle appeared under Zelda.

"No! Stop!" Lynken pleaded. Riser laughed even more at this.

"Too late, boy! You have only yourself to blame!" Riser cackled. Then, the magic circle then went up in smoke and fire. Lynken could only watch in horror.

* * *

 **(Back with co.)**

"Oh."

"My God."

Ryuma and Tashigi were truly shocked at the events that had transpired. Even Assassin, who usually wore a happy look, was shocked.

"Hmph! Serves him right!" a girl's voice said. The three turned to the source and saw it was Ravel Phenex, the youngest of the House of Phenex and Riser's bishop.

"What do you mean?!" Ryuma shouted angrily. Ravel just laughed at him.

"That boy insulted the House of Phenex when he attacked my brother." Ravel said.

"So you kill our friend?!" Ryuma shouted.

"Of course! That boy needed to learn his place! We have done nothing wrong." Ravel explained.

"Why you?!" Ryuma charged at her but Tashigi held him back.

"Don't do it! She's not worth it!" Tashigi said. During all of this, Assassin just stared out into the arena where Lynken was standing.

'Master's energy...it's…'

* * *

 **(Back to Lynken)**

"You!...you!..." Lynken uttered but failed to make any other words come out.

"Ha! This is what you little insects get when you mess with me, Riser Phenex, the greatest and most powerful devil!" Riser announced. He then began to laugh again. Suddenly, Riser was pushed into a wall hard, yet nothing pushed him. Riser stopped laughing and looked up.

"What the?!" Riser shouted. Lynken now had a swirling silver aura surrounding him. The look on Lynken's face said one thing: he was pissed.

"You condescending. Sadistic. Callous." With every word he uttered, Lynken's aura grew bigger and bigger.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Lynken shouted and his aura grew to the size of a pine tree. Is aura caused wind to blow everywhere. Lynken looked at Riser, his eyes were now glowing and completely white.

"Riser Phenex...you've made a grave mistake...and when I'm done with you...it will be your last!"

Great big white flames surrounded Lynken and there was a loud explosion.

* * *

 **All done! Sorry for the wait, I was focused on my other stories. And there's been a change in the voices. Take a look:**

 **Lynken**

 **Japanese voice: Yoshimasa Hosoya, Kojou in** _ **Strike the Blood**_

 **English voice: Josh Grelle, Ichika in** _ **Infinite Stratos**_

 **Zelda**

 **Japanese voice: Yukana, Cecilia in** _ **Infinite Stratos**_

 **English voice: Patricia Summersett, Zelda in** _ **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**_

 **Ryuma**

 **Japanese voice: Makoto Yasumura, Dan in** _ **Infinite Stratos**_

 **English voice: Eric Vale, Future Trunks in** _ **Dragon Ball Z**_

 **Tashigi**

 **Her usual voice actors in** _ **One Piece**_

 **Assassin**

 **His usual voice actors in** _ **Unlimited Blade Works**_

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. A Warrior Awakens

**Here's chapter 10. We're about see a whole new side of Lynken! Hope you enjoy! And also to the dudes who recently reviewed: ARE YOU FREAKING PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING?!**

* * *

 _ **(15 Second Instrumental)**_

 **[Lynken sits on a rock in a field, the swords of Heavenly Arsenal stabbed into the ground surrounding him. He looks up and in the sky and the title appears in the air]**

 _ **The Swordsman**_

 _ **Hidari te ni kakushita**_

 _ **Negai wa negai no mama de  
Samenai yume miteta  
**_

 **[Lynken stands alone in an abandoned warehouse. He draws the Master Sword and does some slashes. When he is done, he sheathes his sword. He then leaves.]** _ **  
**_

 _ **Migi te ni wa kara no kioku  
Dare mo shiranai  
Sekai no hate  
Yamanai ame ni  
Utareteita  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Zelda walking on the rooftops of Kuoh Academy. She looks below at the students below. She smiles when she sees Lynken. Lynken catches her gaze and waves a hello. Zelda waves back.]**

 _ **Mamoritai mono wo  
Mamoreru tsuyosa  
Sore wo shinji rarenakunaru  
Yowasa**_

 **[Scene changes to Ryuma sparring with Tashigi. Both of them sweating as they keep on clashing.]**

 _ **Subete wo uke irete  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Froze standing on a cliff looking at the setting sun.]**

 _ **Ashita wo sagasu  
**_

 **[Assassin draws his katana.]**

 _ **Brave shine  
Te wo nobaseba mada  
**_

 _ **Stay the night  
**_

 **[Lynken punches Riser in the face. Zelda fires three arrows at some exorcists. Ryuma and Tashigi cut down some Devil guards]**

 _ **Kizu darake no yoru**_

 **[Froze clashes with Katerea Leviathan and fires a purple ki blast at her.]**

 _ **You save my life**_

 **[Assassin clashes in a sword battle with Irina.]**

 _ **Kazashita yaiba no saki ni  
**_

 **[Lynken raises the Master Sword to the heavens as the blade emits a bluish glow.]**

 _ **Omoi wo kasaneta  
Inori wa toki wo koete  
**_

 **[Scene goes back to Lynken sitting in the field. The swords disappear one by one. Lynken stands up and turns around. He sees his friends smiling. Zelda extends her hand forward and Lynken takes it.]**

 _ **Your brave shine...**_

 **[Scene changes to a golden claymore stabbed into the ground]**

* * *

 **(The Ishioka Residence)**

The Ishiokas were all seated around the dinner table, including Farore. Farore Ishioka, even though she had the appearance of a 15-year-old-girl was actually 26 years old. She lived on her own but occasionally visited her parents and younger siblings. This was one of those days she visited her parents.

"So where did Lynken go tonight?" Farore asked curiously.

"He went to some party." Mr. Ishioka said. Suddenly, they all felt an energy surge in the underworld.

"This energy…" Saria said.

"It's Lynken! And it's coming from the underworld!" Mrs. Ishioka said.

'Son of a bitch. Lynken went to a devil's party in the underworld. He never told me that.' Mr. Ishioka thought.

"What's nii-san doing?!" Saria asked.

* * *

 **(Back in the Underworld)**

"Ugh…" Zelda groaned as she opened her eyes. She got up and saw she was in some sort of prison cell. There were black bars keeping her in her cell. Zelda got up and walked to the bars. She touched them and they immediately electrocuted her and she fell on her butt.

"Ow! What the…" Zelda got up again and charged a little golden blast in her hand. She shot it at the bars but it had no effect.

"Well look who's up." a voice said. Zelda looked and she saw two women standing before her. One had blue hair and a zweihander strapped to her back. The other was dressed in a mix or japanese and european armor and had a sword strapped at her side.

"Where am I? And why can't I get out?" Zelda asked. The two girls both laughed maliciously.

"You're in the dungeon of the Phenex Mansion." The armored girl said.

"And you can't get out of this cell is because the serum Mira injected you with weakens you greatly." The zweihander girl added.

"Also, your little boyfriend is going to die."

"What do you mean?!" Zelda shouted.

"Riser-sama is going to annihilate him. The bastard deserves it for standing up to the House of Phenex." The armored girl said. The next thing the two women heard shocked them both. Zelda started to laugh.

"Oh man. You think that chicken can actually 'annihilate' Lynken? If you think that then you're as dumb as a rock." Zelda said.

"That's preposterous! Riser-sama-" before anything else could be said, there was a big rumble which shook the entire dungeon.

"What the?!" the women couldn't comprehend what was going on. Zelda smirked.

'Go get'em Lynken.' she said in her head.

* * *

 **(Back with Lynken)**

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Lynken shouted as the flames surrounding him grew bigger.

"W-What is this?!" Riser shouted fearfully. And then there was a bright flash. When it died down, the flames surrounding Lynken had also went out, and Lynken had changed form. Lynken now had white hair, glowing eyes that lacked pupils, and blue and red facial markings around his forehead and eyes. His outfit consisted of a floppy white hat, white tunic with armor that had a crescent moon and a triangle decorating it, armored gauntlets, black pants, and brown boots. Lynken looked at Riser with his pupiless eyes and Riser had a look of pure fear.

" **Riser Phenex."** Lynken's voice sounded deeper and had an echo. **"You're a dead man."**

* * *

 **(With co.)**

"What the hell?!" Ryuma shouted.

"What happened to Lynken?!" Tashigi added.

"The Fierce Deity." Assassin said. Ryuma and Tashigi looked at him.

"The ferocious what-now?" Tashigi asked.

"The Fierce Deity. A legendary warrior that lived centuries ago." Assassin explained.

"If the warrior existed thousands of years ago how is Lynken the Fierce Deity?!" Ryuma asked and shouted.

"Two things. 1, I know you're surprised and confused but try not to shout and 2, I don't know. Maybe he can tap into the warrior's power somehow." Assassin theorized.

* * *

 **(Back to Lynken)**

"The Fierce Deity?!" Riser shouted. "That warrior was nothing more than a myth! A fantasy! A-"

Before Riser could finish that Lynken rushed at Riser and slammed his fist into him and sent him flying into a wall.

" **Myths are just stories that have been forgotten."** Lynken said. He walked over to Riser and lifted him by his hair.

" **You are despicable creature. You must be purged from the world."** Lynken said as he punched Riser in the stomach and threw him into the air. Riser stopped himself with his wings. He looked down at Lynken angrily.

"I refuse to be brought down by scum like you!" Riser shouted as he launched a barrage of fireballs at Lynken. After Riser stopped all that was left was fire. Riser smirked, thinking he had won.

" **The only scum here is you."** Lynken said as he appeared behind Riser. Lynken then backhanded Riser into the ground. Riser was moving too fast to stop himself and he hit the ground hard. Riser got up from the ground and glared angrily at Lynken who was just floating in the air. Lynken disappeared and then reappeared in front of Riser. Riser coated his hand in flames and attempted to punch Lynken. The attempt was futile as Lynken was able to stop the fist with his hand.

" **Pathetic. Out of all the opponents I've faced, you are the weakest. You're not even giving me a challenge."** Lynken said disappointingly. Lynken then head-butted Riser and sent him skidding back a few yards. RIser held his forehead which was now bleeding.

* * *

 **(Back with co.)**

"Onii-sama!" Ravel cried. She snapped her fingers and devil guards immediately appeared.

"Ravel-sama, your orders?" One of them asked.

"Get in there and help Onii-sama!" She ordered. The soldiers nodded in response, but before they could do anything some of the guards were cut down. The remaining ones jumped into battle stances. Standing before them was Ryuma and Tashigi who were armed with their swords.

"Not happening bitch!" Ryuma shouted and pointed one of his swords at Ravel.

"You brother brought this upon himself! We're not letting you interfere with Lynken's fight!" Tashigi announced. The guards charged at the two swordsman.

"No! Don't focus on them!" Ravel shouted angrily but to no avail as the guards were too busy with Ryuma and Tashigi.

* * *

 **(Back with Lynken)**

"GAAAHHH!" Riser shouted as launched a flurry of flame coated punches. Lynken was dodging all of them with ease. Riser stopped with the flurry and charged at Lynken with a flame coated fist and slugged Lynken across his face. Lynken's face wretched to the side and Riser smirked, thinking he had got him. However, Lynken turned back without a scratch on his face.

" **Wow. I saw that punch coming from a mile away but I thought it'd be pathetic."** Lynken taunted. Riser backed up a few feet, fearfully.

" **Alright, I'm done playing with you. Now…"** Lynken's aura flared up. **"Now it's time for you to pay for killing my girlfriend you jackass! Helix Smasher!"**

Lynken held out his hand to the side. A sword materialized from the aura surrounding him. The sword that was now formed was a claymore sword with a blade in the shape of a double helix.

"Fine! You want a swordfight? I'll give you one!" Riser said as swords made of fire materialized around him. Riser snapped his fingers and the blades were launched towards Lynken. Lynken raised his blade and slashed quickly and destroyed the blades. He charged at Riser, destroying more blades that came at him. When he got close to him, Lynken slashed at him, cutting Riser and making a bloody gash on Riser' chest. Riser smirked arrogantly.

"This wound…" He said. His wound started to spurt out blood and Riser coughed up blood. "Gah! This is wound isn't healing! Why isn't it healing?!"

" **I disabled you're regenerative ability. Now you're just a flaming turkey."** Lynken said. Riser growled and flew into the air.

"No no no no! This can't be happening to me! I can't be brought down by some weakling like you!" Riser said as he raised his hands and formed a giant fireball the size of a four story building. Lynken raised his double helix sword and a white light enveloped the blade.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE, JUST DIE!" Riser shouted as he threw the fireball at Lynken. Lynken jumped into the air and charged head on at the fireball. With one swift movement, Lynken slashed the entire fireball into oblivion.

" **Phenex, when you fall, don't rise again."** Lynken said as he stabbed Riser with the **Helix Smasher**. The blade went through Riser and the tip of blade showed from his back. Riser coughed up a lot of blood.

"Im...possible." Riser uttered. Lynken removed his sword from Riser and the latter fell to the ground like a stone. Lynken floated downwards. When he reached the ground, he looked at Riser, who was lying on the ground unconscious, and scowled.

" **He's still alive."** Lynken groaned. He raised his sword, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"STOP!" a voice cried out. Lynken looked and saw Ravel fly in and come in between him and Riser, her arms spread out.

" **Move, girl. You may be the youngest and only daughter of the Phenex Household, but I will not hesitate to spill your blood on the floor."** Lynken said angrily as he held the blade of the sword to Ravel's neck. Ravel trembled at its touch but nonetheless stood her ground.

"Onii-sama didn't kill your friend!' Ravel shouted. Lynken's face then went to look of astonishment then to look of anger.

" **Lying will not help you."** Lynken said.

"No! I'm serious! She's not dead!" Ravel said. Lynken looked at her face and he could tell she wasn't lying. He lowered his sword.

" **Alright then take me to her."** Lynken said.

* * *

 **(Phenex Mansion Dungeon)**

Ravel lead Lynken, who was still in Fierce Deity mode, through the torch-lit dungeon. Lynken pressed the blade of the **Helix Smasher** against Ravel's neck for reassurance.

" **You're sure she's alive and you're not leading me into a trap?"** Lynken asked. Ravel shook her head fearfully. Ravel brought him to the cell where the two women were guarding Zelda's cell.

"Siris. Carlamine. Stand down." Ravel said. The two women look confused.

"Why? Riser-sama hasn't defeated the green-haired bastard." Carlamine said.

"Onii-sama has lost the fight to this one over here." Ravel said. Carlamine and Siris widened their eyes in astonishment.

"That's impossible!" Siris shouted. Lynken pushed the two women aside and walked over to the cage where Zelda was. Zelda looked at him with confusion.

'He looks familiar…' she thought to herself as Lynken walked up to the bars. Using his sword, he slashed a square hole in the bars and entered the cell. He then turned back into his regular form, tears were in his eyes.

"Lynken!" she shouted happily. Lynken immediately pulled Zelda into a hug, his tears were streaming down her shoulders.

"Whoa, Lynken. Why are you crying?" She asked confused.

"I thought I lost you." Lynken said. They broke from their hug and Zelda looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked curiously. Lynen proceeded to explain what had happened, how Riser had Zelda 'executed' in front of him and how Lynken had powered up to kick his sorry ass. Zelda looked shocked when he was done. She then connected her lips with him. Lynken felt as if he hadn't felt her lips in a long time. When she was done she gave him her cheery smile that made him lover her.

"You'll never lose me. I'll be with you til the end of time." Zelda said. Lynken smiled and they kissed again. They walked out of the dungeon together, with Lynken's arm around Zelda's shoulder and Zelda's head resting on Lynken's shoulder.

* * *

 **I always like writing the scene where Riser's gets his ass kicked! And thank you for reading the chapter and stay tuned! Don't forget to read & review!**


	11. Intro to Excalibur

**Back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

 _ **(15 Second Instrumental)**_

 **[Lynken sits on a rock in a field, the swords of Heavenly Arsenal stabbed into the ground surrounding him. He looks up and in the sky and the title appears in the air]**

 _ **The Swordsman**_

 _ **Hidari te ni kakushita**_

 _ **Negai wa negai no mama de  
Samenai yume miteta  
**_

 **[Lynken stands alone in an abandoned warehouse. He draws the Master Sword and does some slashes. When he is done, he sheathes his sword. He then leaves.]** _ **  
**_

 _ **Migi te ni wa kara no kioku  
Dare mo shiranai  
Sekai no hate  
Yamanai ame ni  
Utareteita  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Zelda walking on the rooftops of Kuoh Academy. She looks below at the students below. She smiles when she sees Lynken. Lynken catches her gaze and waves a hello. Zelda waves back.]**

 _ **Mamoritai mono wo  
Mamoreru tsuyosa  
Sore wo shinji rarenakunaru  
Yowasa**_

 **[Scene changes to Ryuma sparring with Tashigi. Both of them sweating as they keep on clashing.]**

 _ **Subete wo uke irete  
**_

 **[Scene changes to Froze standing on a cliff looking at the setting sun.]**

 _ **Ashita wo sagasu  
**_

 **[Assassin draws his katana.]**

 _ **Brave shine  
Te wo nobaseba mada  
**_

 _ **Stay the night  
**_

 **[Lynken punches Riser in the face. Zelda fires three arrows at some exorcists. Ryuma and Tashigi cut down some Devil guards]**

 _ **Kizu darake no yoru**_

 **[Froze clashes with Katerea Leviathan and fires a purple ki blast at her.]**

 _ **You save my life**_

 **[Assassin clashes in a sword battle with Irina.]**

 _ **Kazashita yaiba no saki ni  
**_

 **[Lynken raises the Master Sword to the heavens as the blade emits a bluish glow.]**

 _ **Omoi wo kasaneta  
Inori wa toki wo koete  
**_

 **[Scene goes back to Lynken sitting in the field. The swords disappear one by one. Lynken stands up and turns around. He sees his friends smiling. Zelda extends her hand forward and Lynken takes it.]**

 _ **Your brave shine...**_

 **[Scene changes to a golden claymore stabbed into the ground]**

* * *

 **(Ishioka Residence)**

Lynken sighed as he read a book in his room. His father had grounded him after he had found out he went to a devil's party. His father specifically told him not to get involved with the devils.

'Well, this is what I get for bein' a dumbass.' Lynken thought to himself. Just then he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. Zelda came into the room and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Lynken. Sorry you got in trouble." Zelda said. Lynken smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't be. I did this to myself." Lynken said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How are you able to turn into the Fierce Deity? Is it part of your family's power?" Zelda asked. Lynken took a deep breath.

"Well, no. It's not a part of my family's power. It's sort of...how do I explain it...my power." Lynken said.

"How?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Uh, well, it's a long story and I don't want to bore you-" Zelda took Lynken's hands in her own.

"It's okay. I want to know." Zelda said.

"Okay, well it started when I was a kid…"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Lynken was 10 years old. He and his family were vacationing in Europe. They were touring ancient temple ruins. Lynken was running around looking at everything._

" _Lynken, stop running around! You'll break something!"_ _Mrs. Ishioka shouted from the bench she was sitting at, holding baby Saria in her arms._

" _Relax, Ka-san! I'll be fine." Lynken shouted to her. Just then Lynken stopped and noticed a corridor that wasn't taped off. Lynken went down to do some exploring. The corridor led him to a giant room. In the center was a double helix sword that was blade first in a pedestal._

" _Cool." Lynken said as he walked up to the sword._

" _ **Pull the sword."**_ _a voice said. Lynken looked around but saw no one. He shrugged his shoulders._

' _What's the worse that can happen?' he thought to himself. He grabbed the handle of the sword with both hands._

 **[Insert Master Sword Music here]**

 _Lynken pulled on the sword with all his might. After a few minutes of in vain pulling the sword finally was pulled out of the pedestal. Lynken swung the sword around, though this was not easy as the sword was bigger than him._

" _Awesome." Lynken said. Suddenly, the sword burst into white flames. The flames raced up Lynken's arm and engulfed his entire body._

" _AAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!" Lynken shouted. Lynken's parents came running and screamed in horror. Mr. Ishioka ran up to his son to try and help him but was blown away. The flames died down and the Mr. and Mrs. Ishioka gasped. Their son two and a half times taller than he normally was and he had silver hair._

 _Lynken had acquired the power of the Fierce Deity._

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"So that's how you got the power of the Fierce Deity. I can't tell if you were lucky or unlucky." Zelda said when Lynken finished his story.

"Yeah. Tou-san told me that if I wasn't strong enough, the power of the Fierce Deity would've killed me. So I'm sort of both." Lynken said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I'm going out today. See ya later." Zelda said as she got up and left Lynken's room.

"Bring me back some sugar donuts, will ya?" Lynken said.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

Lynken woke up and looked out his window. It was raining outside. He felt an energy signature that was familiar to him.

'Freed.' he said in his thoughts. He got up changed out of his pajamas into his battle wear and rushed out the window, the **Master Sword** strapped to his back. He travelled via rooftop and when he got to the source. He saw Yuuto fighting with Freed. He noticed that Freed was faster than the last time they clashed swords. When he saw the sword Freed was wielding he widened his eyes in horror. The sword Freed wielded had a jagged blade and it emitted an orange glow.

'An Excalibur?! Where did he get that?!' Lynken thought. Yuuto and Freed clashed more, sparks flying as their swords collided with each other.

"It's pointless blonde-kun! You can never beat me and my lovely Excalibur-kun!" Freed said as he licked the blade of his Excalibur disgustingly.

"I don't give a damn. Even if I die, I will destroy that vile sword!" Yuuto retorted angrily. Lynken raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'What's his deal with Excalibur?' he thought to himself. He decided to make himself known.

"Well, well, well!" Lynken said from the rooftop he was standing on, and getting the attention of the two swordsmen. The **Master Sword** was in his hand.

"Long time no see, Freed." He continued as he jumped down to the ground and pointed his blade at him. Freed grinned maliciously.

"I was hoping to you see you, Greeny!" Freed shouted. Lynken chuckled.

"Look's who's more cheery. So what are you doing back here?" Lynken asked curiously as he spun the **Master Sword** in his hand.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out! Now prepare to eat the power of my Excalibur!" Freed shouted as he rushed at Lynken. Lynken brought his sword and sparks flew as the two blades connected. Then they disappeared and reappeared in a different place. This proceeded on for some time until they reappeared for the final time and Freed fell to the floor, his Excalibur clanking to the ground.

"How can this be?! I have an Excalibur! Why can't I kick this cunt's ass?!" Freed yelled.

"'Cause how don't know to use a sword properly. Sure, the blade is powerful, but it doesn't matter if you can't wield it correctly." Lynken explained.

"Fuck you, dickhead! I'll get you later!" Freed said as he brought out a smoke bomb and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Dude really knows how to make an exit." Lynken said as he sheathed the **Master Sword**. Lynken saw that Yuuto was leaving.

"Hey, Yuuto. I'd stay away from Freed. Freed is a little deadly now that he's got his hands on an Excalibur." Lynken said. Yuuto gave him a cold glare.

"Mind your own business, Ishioka." He said darkly as he walked away, dripping wet.

'Something really bad must have happened for him to behave like this.' Lynken thought.

* * *

 **(Lynken's Home)**

Lynken slowly opened the front door. He was soaking wet from being in the rain. He slowly closed the door behind and proceeded slowly. It was completely dark.

'If I'm really quiet, maybe Tou-san and Ka-san won't know I was out of the house.' Lynken nodded as he walked ever so slowly. He was just past the living room, when all the lights flickered on. Lynken jerked his head to the couch where Mr. and Mrs. Ishioka were both looking at him with their arms crossed.

"D'oh!" Lynken grunted.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Ishioka asked disdainfully.

"You're supposed to be grounded." Mr. Ishioka added with subtle anger in his voice.

"Eh he he, uh, I was sleepwalking." Lynken said pathetically. Mr and Mrs. Ishioka weren't convinced. "Ugh, fine, I was out okay? But I made a discovery! There's a guy with an Excalibur in town." Lynken's parents both widened their eyes in horror.

"An Excalibur?! Here?! Lynken tell us everything!" Mr. Ishioka said. Lynken recounted how he'd run into a clash between Gremory's knight and a stray exorcist, the latter of the two possessing an Excalibur.

"Where could he have gotten one? The Excaliburs are under the protection of the Church." Mr. Ishioka said with his hand stroking his chin.

"Maybe he got it from where they were being kept?" Lynken surmised but Mr. Ishioka shook his head.

"No no no, the Excaliburs are kept heavily guarded and based on what you told me, this stray exorcist isn't all that powerful so there's no way he could've gotten it from there." Mr. Ishioka theorized.

"What if someone stole the Excalibur and gave it to him?" Lynken asked.

"Maybe." Mr. Ishioka said. "But why would the person who stole the Excalibur give it to Freed in this town?"

"Wait a second..." Lynken said as he started pacing. "The sisters of two Maous live here in this town. Those two Maous have been known to be major sis-cons. If their beloved siblings were to be killed, it would make them extremely furious, like enough to start a war…" Lynken paused as he looked at his parents whom had the same expression on their faces. "Son of a bitch! This guy is trying to start a war!"

"You mean restart the war?" Mrs. Ishioka added.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Point is, shit's about to go down."

"There's only one being who's crazy enough to restart the war between the three factions." Mr. Ishioka said.

"Who?"

* * *

 **(The Next Day, After School)**

Lynken walked to the Old School Building, with Zelda in tow.

"Why are we going to the devils' base?" Zelda asked curiously.

"We got to warn them. Otherwise, we're all screwed." Lynken explained.

"Shouldn't we warn the Sitri heir first?" Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, but Gremory is in charge and I'm pretty sure she'll throw a hissy fit because we didn't alert her first." Lynken said.

"Ooh, I wanna come." Ryuma said as he walked alongside them.

"Me, too!" Tashigi also said as she followed her brother.

"The more the merrier." Lynken said. They walked into the Old School Building and proceeded to the clubroom. They walked past a taped off door.

"What's in there?" Tashigi asked.

"Beats me." Lynken said. They reached the clubroom and Lynken opened the door.

"Hey, Gremory, I gotta tell you something." Lynken said as he and his crew entered. They saw Rias was sitting on one of the couches and two girls were sitting on the couch opposite her.

"What is it, Ishioka? We're kind of in the middle of something." Rias said with annoyance in her voice.

"Well, what's happening?" Zelda asked.

"These two exorcists were telling me that some very important things were stolen from the Church." Rias explained.

"Oh, you mean the Excalibur?" Lynken asked, surprising the exorcists.

"How did you know about the Excaliburs?!" The blue haired exorcist questioned.

"'Cause I'm awesome!" Lynken said, Ryuma and Tashigi rolled their eyes and Zelda giggled. "Wait, 'Excaliburs', plural? Meaning that more than one Excalibur was stolen?"

"Three, to be exact." The brown-haired exorcist said. The blue-haired exorcist looked at the former with disdain.

"Irina, there was no need to tell him." The blue haired said to now addressed Irina.

"I was just answering the question Xenovia." Irina answered back.

"Fuck. Shit really is going down." Lynken cursed.

"Wait, Excaliburs? I thought there was only one sword." Issei said.

"Forgive my servant. He is new and doesn't know much." Rias said. Xenovia opened her mouth to explain but was stopped by Lynken.

"I'll explain this." Lynken said getting Xenovia to glare at him. "Excalibur was used during the Great War. You've heard of the Great War, right? Anyway, Excalibur was broken and split into seven shards. The Church collected these shards and using alchemy, were able to create seven holy swords."

"This is one of the shards. It's known as Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said lifting a huge sword wrapped in white.

"Mine is known as Excalibur Mimic." Irina said showing a string wrapped around his arm. Rias coughed.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Why have you come here?" Rias asked.

"We came to tell you that we were the ones sent to retrieve the Excaliburs that were stolen. And we request that you stay out of this." Xenovia said.

"Are you sure? Won't it be difficult to reclaim the Excaliburs all by yourselves?" Rias asked.

"We'll be just fine. Also, we don't want to take any help from the devils." Xenovia said as she and Irina stood up. "We'll be taking our leave now." They were walking out, but as soon as Xenovia passed Asia, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the latter.

"Excuse me, are you the witch Asia Argento?" She asked. Everyone widened their eyes in shock. Asia just looked down.

"Are you the rumored witch? The former holy maiden? The one who was said to have the power to heal devils and fallen angels? I heard you were sent somewhere after being exiled, but who would have thought you became a devil." Xenovia said. Issei gritted his teeth.

"Ummmm….I….I" Asia was at a loss for words. Luckily, Zelda stood up for her.

"Leave her alone! Asia is good person and you have no right to judge her." She declared. Xenovia looked at her with disdain.

"Be quiet, corrupted heretic." Xenovia said.

"Excuse me?!" Zelda said.

"You heard me. You're a demigod, a child of a vile pagan god. You're humanity has been corrupted by the blood of that pagan god. Maybe if I cut you down, the Lord will-"

Xenovia did not finish that as a fist sent her flying through the window. She skidded into the ground creating a small trench. As she stood up, Lynken was standing in front of her.

"Touch Zelda, and you die." Lynken said threateningly. A chill ran up Xenovia's spine.

"Why do you defend that corrupted heretic?" Xenovia asked.

"That's another thing, don't call her a heretic! You have absolutely no right to call Zelda that!" Lynken said jabbing a finger at Xenovia.

"Why not? It's a term befitting her. She was damned the day the pagan god corrupted her humanity." Xenovia said. Lynken went and slapped her.

"You shut your damn mouth! I can still kick your ass here and now!" Lynken said.

"Nonsense! You just caught me off guard! In a real match, you would have fallen before me!" Xenovia declared. Lynken smirked.

"Then how about we settle this in a real match, eh?" Lynken offered.

"Very well, then. Prepare to kneel before the Lord." Xenovia declared. Yuuto was walking up behind them.

"Perfect timing. I shall fight as well." Yuuto said darkly.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"I am your senpai, although apparently I was a failure." Yuuto said.

* * *

 **And done! The Excalibur arc has begun! And also we learned about Lynken's Fierce Deity powers! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
